Mass Effect The Spectres
by Shepard's Son
Summary: This is Shepard as a sole suvivor and spacer it has some Shepard's past in here, will K. Shepard have a normal life? Or will she have a life she'll never thought to experience. (please do give me a review of the story every review helps out a lot thank you)
1. The beginning

What will become of Shepard

She was in university she's bright and she does hard work, she tries her best to succeed in her tasks she didn't get along with some students there however, Kathrin did have fun there she had good friends named Jessica, Zoe, Lizzie, Sarah and Kevin.

It was coming near prom day but Kathrin was too busy concentrating on her work she had to think about whom to take out on a date to the prom. Kevin was in the same class as Kathrin was and he always wanted to ask her out but never had the chance to someone was always interrupting and she was being busy with her work.

Now Kevin is planning to ask her out to the prom at the end of the day. Kathrin was packing her stuff and about to head home there's when Kevin got out of his seat and walked towards Kathrin. Err Kathrin?

Hi Kevin how are you? I'm fine thank you how are you I'm fine thanks busy as always, Kevin took a deep breath and said Kathrin would you like to go to the prom with me? Kevin said in a rush. Kathrin was stopped packing her bag and looked at him you want me to be your date? Kathrin replied shockingly yeah Kevin replied stutteringly Kathrin was thinking about the question.

Kathrin knew Kevin for a long time and didn't think he felt about her in that way, hmmm well since I'll be done before the prom starts sure why not it'll be fun and she continues packing her bag from where she left off. Really? You're not joking are you? Kathrin giggles Yes Kevin really and I'm not joking now Kathrin stands up faces Kevin and gives me a kiss on a cheek and says she you at the prom Kevin bye Kathrin runs out giggling, Kevin is still standing there in shocking that she said yes even more shocked she gave him a kiss on the cheek Kevin was so happy he couldn't stop smiling for hours his friends saw him smile and asked.

Hey Kev why have you got such a big smile on your face? He looked at them and said I've a got a date with Kathrin for the prom she even gave me a kiss in the cheek his friends was shocked that out of all of the guys that Kathrin to be their date for the prom she turned them down. When Kevin walked out and gets picked by his parents and goes home.

Kathrin's mother notice how happy she was when she got picked up and asked why you so happy all of a sudden Kathrin looks at her mum and says Kevin has asked me out on a date to the prom and I said yes, that's great dear my little Kathrin has got a date for the prom are you going to tell your farther about this news I don't know mum I've got to focus on my homework first then I'll tell him.

What homework have you got left to do asked Kathrin's mum err got mathematics, science and history, right better get to it how was your day mum it was nice thank you I talked to your farther while he was off duty he's enjoying his he said for me to tell you that he misses you so much and hope we are having fun together while he is away on duty, I told him we miss him and hope he'll come home soon also told him that you miss him a lot and you can't wait for his return, I do miss him I miss him very much, they have now arrived home and Kathrin went straight up to her room to do her homework.

Kathrin is in her room doing her homework she easily completed the mathematics and history but is having a little trouble with science considering it wasn't one of her strong subjects, a few weeks later Kathrin Shepard was getting ready for the prom she has a long black dress with white little spots and a big long white ribbon as Kathrin heads downstairs her mum is there with a camera taking pictures of her daughter in her prom dress.

Wow my little Kathrin has grown into a fine young woman sadly your father can't make it here today but he says congratulations and sends his best wishes and hope you'll enjoy your prom. Kathrin is sad that he isn't here tonight, I was hoping he'll be here to see be dressed for my prom Kathrin said sadly I know I'm sorry dear but a military life is very busy you understand that don't you Kathrin's mum said Yeah I understand that doesn't make me any happier though.

If he was here he'd say "My baby girl has grown into a fine woman I can't be more proud of her" He'd be so emotional he'd try to hide his tears from you, come on now get in the car so you don't be late for your date said Kathrin's mother Kathrin and her mum goes in the car and heads off to the prom.

As soon as Kathrin gets there she see's everyone looking sad and some were crying she rushed over and asked everyone what has happened, Kathrin's friends see her and goes to her Kathrin shouted all of her friends. What's going on here why is everyone is upset? Kathrin asked haven't u heard the news? Kathrin's friends asked, no I don't what has happened?

Zoe looked at Kathrin with such sadness and said it's about Kevin something bad has happened to him, WHAT! Is he alright where is he? Zoe looks down and says he's been in a car crash and is now is hospital that's all we know, No this can't be happening I need to get to the hospital right now! Kathrin said all worried she called her mum has said to pick her up and take her to her hospital and that it's about Kevin.

Kathrin's mother turned her car around and heads back to the prom to pick her up. Kathrin's friends is going with her after a while Kathrin and her friends run to the hospital reception and asked for a young guy named Kevin and just have been in a car crash, he's in ward five ok thank you and Kathrin and her friends rushed off to ward five there they see Kevin resting they also see a doctor in the room so they knocked the door and asked if it's ok we come in and see him?

The doctor looks up and sees four young women, yeah sure come in he's been seriously hurt are you his friends? The doctor asked yeah I'm Kathrin I was meant to be his date for our prom and this is Zoe, Jessica and Sarah his friends well since you four are the first to be here then I should tell you the news we have stabled him for now but he won't live for long I'm sorry, all three girls start getting all upset but Kathrin gets very emotional and shouts at the doctor no that can't there must be some you can do to save him! I'm sorry miss we were lucky just getting this far I'll give you girls some time alone with him. Kathrin starts getting tears go down her face Kathrin's friends goes to her and hugs her and they all cry together for a few minutes and Kathrin says while sobbing.

I'd like a few minutes alone with him but Kath—I said leave! So Zoe, Jessica and Sarah leave the room and Kathrin grabs a seat and says how much she was looking forward to this day.

I don't want you to go Kevin I want this to be all a bad dream and wake up I never knew how I felt about until I went home after I said yes to you about us dating for the prom and how foolish of me to only notice that then, remember when we use play together and get in trouble with other people and run away from them those were good times I can't believe you'll be going away from me I know you probably can't hear me right now but I hope you are hearing me because I won't get another chance at saying this Kevin I love you with all my heart I'll never forget you Kevin.

Ha kinda funny really who'd have thought we'd have to say goodbye at such a young age I should let others say what they want to say to you goodbye Kevin I'll miss you lots, Kathrin gives him a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room sobbing her friends hug her try to comfort her everyone else says there goodbyes and a few hours later Kevin's heart stops beating and the doctor covers him fully saying that he has passed away.

It took many months for Kathrin to move on, Kathrin's dad returns, "Kathrin's dad opens the door and says, "Hey everyone I'm home", Kathrin hears him and starts running to him, "Daddy I missed so much" she says with a happy and tearful face, "I missed you too dear, where's your mother? She's out shopping I stayed to see if you'll return while she goes out.

Dad did mum tell what happened at prom night? No I was on duty most of the time, why do you look so sad? My best friend Kevin died. She says while getting all teary eyed, Kath's dad says sadly "Oh I'm so sorry dear" and gives her a big hug, "these things happen to everyone and when that happens remember that they are not completely gone they are always in your heart, remember them and if you going to join the alliance they will give you strength and the will to keep going," gives her a kiss on the forehead.

2 years later Kathrin's dad dies of old age, she'll remember the words he said to her when death comes to people she knows, she whispers to herself and says, "these things happen to everyone and when that happens remember that are not completely gone they are always in your heat, remember them.


	2. The death of many

What will become of Shepard

A few years later she was with a group of marines on Akuze she knew these men for some time, they lost communication to a nearby settlement no one knows what happened there it just went dark, Shepard and her squad mates was sent there to find out what happened as she was in the settlement all she found was empty houses and not a soul to be seen Hey Shepard what do you think happened here?

I don't know but we should keep our guard up. Shepard starts looking into the houses to see if there's anyone in there or hopefully someone somewhere is still alive just hiding in one of the homes "Hello anyone here? It's safe I am not going to harm you; Shepard waits a minute or two, to see if she'll get a response but got nothing. Shepard does the same with few more houses and still found no survivors, "Hey Shepard find anyone or anyone?" no which isn't right there should have clues or anything out of the ordinarily in the area but there isn't, never mind Shepard we should move on to the next area hopefully we'll find something there. I hope you are right Tombs I really do.

When Shepard and the rest of the squad got in the next area Shepard felt the ground was shaking like an earthquake then thresher maws came from the ground and killed most of the marines everyone started to shoot at thresher maws it seems to do no damage to them Shepard panicked and ran out there as she was running she saw everyone get eaten or dragged into the ground by the thresher maws she even saw tombs get dragged down by one there was fear in her eyes and screamed "Tombs Nooooooo!"

It was horrible Shepard saw a really high hill and ran towards it, Shepard ran faster than she ever did before she eventually was on high ground and safe from the thresher maws Kathrin then leaned forward and started to vomit she was out of breath after regaining her breath Kathrin called in a SOS, ever since then she's been having nightmares and flash backs on what happened on Akuze it took a long time for Kathrin to move on from experiencing that, after surviving that she earned a reputation of a survivor where she became known among the alliance, following her family tradition and after that she was doing missions and more training in the alliance she eventually got to the rank of commander and she joined the Normandy crew, She got a message from her mother says congratulations dear I'm so proud of you keep the good work and stay safe love you from your mother.

Kathrin goes aboard the Normandy and meets the crew after meeting the Normandy crew she got along with them especially Joker and Jenkins she got the attention of a turian spectre named Nihlus and he wanted to see Shepard in action himself to see if she is ready to join the spectres. Kathrin suspected he was watching her but didn't know why, the whole Normandy crew was then called on duty and was told they were going to try out the Normandy's stealth systems, Kathrin then headed to the bridge and saw Alenko and Nihlus.

Joker then does procedure, Joker: Thrusters check, navigation check; interinternal sink engaged all systems online drift just under fifth teen hundred k. Nihlus: Fifteen hundred is good your captain should be pleased. Nihlus leaves the bridge, I hate that guy. Nihlus gave you a compliment so you hate him? Alenko and Joker kept talking and Shepard interrupts them when Joker mentions about why Nihlus is on the Normandy and says: Joker is right they don't send spectres on shake down runs.

I get called down to coms room to meet Captain Anderson I hear pressly and Adams talking about our spectre guest, hello Commander you off to see the Captain, having a problem with our turian guest, to be honest yes I do, Nihlus is a spectre why send a spectre a turian on shake down run it just doesn't add up looks like he's expecting trouble, I know the feeling pressly but we have a job to do you won't let your personal feelings get involved with your duties No ma'am, Carry on pressly.

As I get closer to the coms room I hear the doc and Jenkins having a talk about the Captain and Nihlus, Jenkins salutes at me and says "Oh Commander didn't think you'd come over" at ease Jenkins, yes ma'am Commander we won't be on Eden Prime for long will we I'm itching for some real action? The doc interrupts and says Jenkins your "real action" gets doctors like me patching up soldiers in the medical bay Jenkins you need to calm down every soldier must stay cool even under fire, sorry Commander what can you tell me about the spectres.

Doctor Chakwas answers, the spectres work alone or in small groups they have no official power thou they can do whatever it takes to complete their mission they are mostly turians we've been trying to get one of own in the spectres for years now so far no success, Commander you'll make a good spectre survived impossible odds on Akuze fifty marines died there private show some respect! I I'm sorry commander we all respect what you did there I meant no offence, doc interrupts this is all wild speculation they don't want a human in the spectres no matter how capable, the captain needs to see me goodbye commander.

I find out that Nihlus is here but not the Captain we get talking about Eden Prime and about if the alliance is ready of the dangers of the galaxy Captain walks in and the truth comes out Eden Prime has a device that may hold information that could advance our technology even more as I get filled in the details we shown that a unit of marines is under attack on Eden Prime 15 minutes out we are no-one else is closer commander tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up you are going in, I salute and say Yes sir as we land on Eden Prime we clear the landing zone and then head off to device found here lots of dead bodies mostly civilians as we are moving forward two geth turrets come round the corner and shoot Jenkins and he does down shit Jenkins is down.

It is all clear Commander Kathrin checks his pulse he's gone Kathrin and closes his eyes we can't let Jenkins death get to us we can morn later let's focus on the mission lieutenant yes sir as we fight our way forward we encounter a lone solider running for her life Alenko cover me Kathrin gets her sniper rifle out and shoots the enemy Alenko was shocked how well skilled she is with the gun, Alenko regroup you alright soldier? Nothing time won't heal thanks for the commander glad to help what happened to the rest of your team I don't know we tried to get out of fire but the geth was everywhere I think I'm the only one left, I'm gunnery chief Ashley Williams by the way.

I'm Commander Shepard and this is lieutenant Alenko, come with us Williams we'll need your help eye eye ma'am do you know who we're fighting Williams? I think they're geth, what geth here! Why are they here now? Probably for the beacon make sense I guess. Shepard arrivals at the meeting point where Nihlus said he'd be waiting, commander is Nihlus damn it he's died gunshot to the back of the head there's no way the geth could…shh I heard someone behind the creates come on out whoever is there we're alliance soldiers it's safe. Ok If you say so (comes out) you here for the beacon? It's in the tram station that's where the turian that killed your friend went to, whoa slow down another turian killed him?

Yes your friend called him Saren they must knew each other your friend let his guard down and Saren just shot him right at the back of his head you should hurry, wait a minute did you see that ship that handed? How could I not see that ship it was huge, what happened before the attack we were just doing our tasks like normal then this mother ship came down on us then geth was everywhere, ok thanks for the help come on we haven't got much time as Shepard and her team arrives to the docking station, Shit there's a bomb here Alenko disarm it we got six minutes to disarm the bombs commander and these geth isn't going to make it easy right let's move

Williams and I will cover you lieutenant run for that bomb… NOW! After runner a good fair distance to the bomb, made it disarming the bomb Ashley lets regroup with Alenko and then move up go! Ashley run to me come on! You out of breath Williams? No ma'am just getting warmed up Shepard smirks, that's good to hear on my mark move forward... Go! Disarmed commander two more to go keep it up LT move to nest bomb as soon as you hear me and Williams give cover fire understood yes Commander (Alenko hears them give cover fire and runs to next bomb)

3 minutes left Commander Ashley give me cover fire as I move forward yes ma'am now! Disarmed commander last one left must be the end, right let's move Alenko you got it? Yes ma'am clear for now be on your guard Williams yes ma'am, one minute left. Got it! Sigh nice job lieutenant thanks commander right let move what the hell are these things they r like husks quick take them down their all down Commander this Saren the dock worker mentioned is nowhere to be seen never mind we secured the beacon Normandy this commander….. wow unbelievable it wasn't like that when they dug it up, something must activated it, as I was about to talk to Williams I saw the lieutenant get slowly dragged to the beacon by some magnetic force maybe, I ran to him grabbed him and thrown him out of the way then that's when it hit me HARD it was freighting all these images so fast I couldn't breathe then it when dark.

I hear over the com that we are on our way to the Citadel and hear the doc talk about my status to the Captain I finally get up ohh such a migraine commander how you feeling? Feel like the morning after shore leave, you had us all worried commander, sorry about doc I'll try to wake up more early next time Kathrin smiles Alenko didn't leave your side, huh deja vu where is he? Just outside I'll call him in he wanted me to let him know when you wake what happened down there? ugh bad time to answer that right now doc take your time commander (Alenko walks in) commander you're awake thank god are you alright? Feel like shit, how are you Alenko? Fine thanks. Captain Sir I'm ready for duty glad to hear it but I'd like to speak to you in private before I put you back on duty yes sir I'll be just outside commander we can finish our talk later (Alenko and doc leaves the room) I hear it went bad commander, it was a horrible sir civilians bodies everywhere then after losing Jenkins… Jenkins was not your fault commander.

You did a good job, it sure don't feel like it what happened with the beacon Alenko got too close to the beacon and triggered some kind of pulse I saw him slowly go closer I ran to save him and grabbed him then threw him a side I saw some kind of vision afterwards death everywhere a big war we need to tell the council puff yeah right they'll never believe us, we have no choice Shepard we must report this yes sir dismissed commander yes sir. Commander I'm glad you're ok I'd hate to lose you after just losing Jenkins I shouldn't of… It's alright lieutenant you couldn't have predicted what would have happened thanks commander.

After a few hours we arrived at the citadel about to meet with our ambassador Udina I just know it I'll just hate him one day never did like politicians, Captain Anderson took us to Udina after telling what happened at Eden prime he called the council. How you holding up Chief I'm alright commander not sure about being on the Normandy, you'll do fine Williams thanks commander, Alenko you ok? I'm fine commander never thought they'd be a traitor in the spectres well who would? Well no-one I suppose Captain Anderson I see you brought you're crew with you just the team that went on Eden Prime, sounded like you convinced the council a meeting.

Saren is their top agent they don't like him being accused of treason if they don't listen to us Saren will kill us all, settle down commander you failed your mission Nihlus ended up died and the beacon destroyed that was Saren's fault not hers then let's hope C-Sec finds evidence to back up our accusations otherwise we'll lose another chance of getting our own into the spectres, Shepard? Captain Anderson and I will be on the presidium top floor I'll make sure you have clearance meet us there.

Alenko, Ash let's find a nice view on the citadel before we go to council meeting yes ma'am, ah found one whoa this place is huge is that your professional option Sir? This isn't a station it's a city how do they keep the station from falling apart the council is representing more species then I thought no wander they are careful with new comers or maybe they just don't like humans why wouldn't they we got oceans, beautiful women and this emotion called love according to the old vids we have everything they want if you say it like that they differently like you commander.. I mean us human ma'am Shepard smirks way to go LT, alright now that's enough sightseeing let's get back to the task at hand sure thing commander.

We see two turians arguing might and go see what's it about, Saren is hiding something give me time stall them stall the council I don't think so Garrus your investigation is over, you were investigating into Saren? I was I couldn't find anything solid everything he touched was classified I should go I got a council meeting to go to good luck Shepard maybe you can convince them Shepard smiles ha likely that'll never happen well at least you can get to say you didn't warn them, thanks Garrus. We just had the meeting with the council and they didn't believe us and now I've got to go to talk to Harkin former C-Sec officer.

Get to cover Saren has sent assassins we quickly killed them right glad that was over with as we about to talk to Harkin we see two krogans they were huge I can see why they are feared, you Harkin? That's me what do you want? A turian named Garrus, you must one of Captain Anderson's crew I know where he is but has the captain told you his big secret I only want to know where Garrus is but it's all…Where is Garrus Harkin last time I saw Garrus he was at Dr Michelle office see wasn't so hard was it.

After getting Garrus he tells us there's a krogan bounty hunter called Wrex he was hired to kill Fist he betrayed the shadow broker so I've been told and once we got Wrex we all headed to get Fist we got the information needed, Tali a quarian we rushed to save her before Saren's assassins kill her after just saving her from Saren's men we headed to Udina and tell him our findings on Saren we finally got evidence against Saren and now we are heading to have another meeting with the council we showed them the evidence.

We finally got them to do something about him they appointed me as a Spectre the first human Spectre now Saren is in deep shit Anderson gave me his ship I know the crew and it's the fastest ship in the galaxy so it will help a great deal in saving the galaxy I have been told there's three leads I can go for Novaria or Feros or Artemis Tau cluster, Joker you ready always commander ok let's go stop Saren yes commander where we headed to first hmm lets go to Artemis Tau cluster it'll take a few hours to get there commander ok Joker feeling hungry anyways I'll let you know when we arrive.

Alenko joins her, Commander may I join you of course kaidan is there something you wanted to talk about, yeah if it's ok I ask about your history, as soon as Kaidan just asked that question Shepard was just about to have another bite, sorry commander I shouldn't of asked, no it's alright kaidan I don't know why you need to ask but ok shoot, you sure commander yeah I'm sure, before you joined the alliance what did you use to do I was in university spent most my time doing the mount of homework I would get, never had the spare time to anything else.

My friends didn't like me so focused in my homework when it came near prom night I was nearly finished Kevin a good friend came to me before the end of the day and asked to me if I'd go to the prom with him, and you didn't accept it straight away no I didn't I was shocked at first I didn't know he liked me in that way after thinking about it I knew I'd be finished with my homework before the prom so I've accepted gave me a kiss on the cheek and said see him at the prom but on the night we was going the prom I arrived and see everyone sad and crying I went over to see why is everyone is sad and crying my friends told that Kevin has been in a car accident

I called my mum to pick me and my friends up and take us to the hospital we got picked up and arrived at the hospital basically everyone said their goodbyes and then he passed away the rest of my past you know.

I'm sorry to hear that commander but it's good to hear that you have moved on, what about you Kaidan well I. Before Kaidan could start telling me Joker tells me over the com that we have arrived at our destination, thanks Joker and headed off to find Liara T'soni, I thought I'd take Kaidan and Tali with me on this one no doubt that Saren knows where she is and sent his men to get her.

After we landed on the planet Joker tells me that he's getting some sort of signal not far away from our LZ, alright Joker let's see what the Mako can do wait Commander you never drove the Mako before nope it will be exciting to see how I do she smiles,

As we head our way to the destination we encounter a few geth killed them and moved on continuing our path no problem we encounter more we got further along, we finally got to our location and headed inside we pushed though the geth with little trouble and we saw Liara T'soni behind a sort of barrier and in a bubble of a sort.

Hello you not with Saren I hope No I'm going after him you must Liara T'soni I am I was studying the ruins here before the geth arrived I still can't believe the geth are here who are you, I'm Commander Shepard we talk more once we get out of here careful there's a Krogan here they've been trying to find a way to get past the barrier we'll find a way.

After finding our way past the barrier we got Liara out of the bubble we found her in and headed out, but we see a Krogan and a few geth coming our they wanted Liara I noticed the ruins in falling apart I radioed Joker, Joker we need the Normandy here asap heading your way now Commander ETA 8 minutes, we then saw a Krogan and a few geth behind him thy wanted Liara, I knew the Krogan won't let us out regardless of the situation we don't have to time to talk, I look at Kaidan and Tali and give them the signal to shoot them, the geth went down first the Krogan however it a lot harder to kill Kaidan used his Biotics to slow down the Krogan Tali used her tech skills to get his attention and I shoot him with my assault rifle finally killing him.

I see why people are afraid to get in a gun fight with the Krogan come on let's get out of here Kaidan lead them the way I'll make sure no way falls behind yes Commander, move it people! Hurry! I had a quick look behind me seeing dust everywhere it was a close one but we got out in time.

We got on the Normandy and about to have a debrief about what just happened and as expected Joker says a bad Joke, we almost died out there and your pilot telling Jokes he's like that Liara besides he did just save our life's, I see must be a human thing not really I said in my head Liara no offence but time isn't on our side, oh of course sorry I tend to get carried away, do you know why your mother is with Saren no I don't she's always been saying to improve our way of life for everyone, tell me about your findings, uh where to begin Liara begins to think where to start, Wrex knows it's going to be a long talk so he says: "I've got to check my guns need cleaning and be ready for the next mission" as Liara explains that the prothean was not the first race to have raised up and went horribly.

I only found little evidence Garrus stayed for a little while then found out she'll be talking a long time and said "I'll be checking up on the Mako see if it's damaged in anyway" Liara it is fascinating but we really need to move on and stop Saren you are no doubt right Commander, dismissed everyone the remaining crew leave and I get a call from the council to talk about my mission on getting Liara T'soni we talked about Liara mostly considering she's the daughter of Beneiza they tell me I should watch her under security but I don't think that's needed but the turian councillor says "It is be a good idea Commander, Don't tell me how to run my ship councillor I know what I am doing, farewell Commander we will wait for your next report.

Joker asks me over the com where headed to Feros… uh Commander I have call from Admiral Hackett patch him thou Joker, Commander I have news you'll wish you want to hear we heard there's someone killing former scientists they properly had some involvement with the incident on Akuze and I thought you should know I'll let you solve this how you want it to Hackett out.

The memories of what happened on Akuze started to return she remembers a corporal Tombs a good marine and a friend saw him being dragged into the ground by a thresher maw Kathrin drops down to her knees reliving that moment she quickly tries to get to the medical bay but collapsed before she got there and went unconscious, Kaidan thought he heard something and went to see what he heard he then sees Shepard on the floor and unconscious Kaidan tried to revive me but wasn't able to so he carried her to the doc shouting Doctor Chakwas something is wrong with the Commander place her that table and he did, come on Shepard don't do this again.

Kathrin was in dream of every moment she spent with those marines before the incident then they look at her as if they can see her, Shepard joins us tombs is telling us his funny moments with his family she smiled and said "yeah sure" but before she could join them she hears Kaidans voice calling out to her, and she wakes up her open slowly and groans she sees Kaidan and Doctor Chakwas looking at her Shepard you alright another déjà vu what happened to you Commander, I was reliving my horrified moment on Akuze sorry Doc I seem to be making a habit of being unconscious you should lay still and have a rest I can't doc got a rouge spectre to stop, I'm sure the galaxy won't end in a few minutes of your absent yeah I guess you are right Kathrin turns to look at Kaidan you do seem to like saving me lieutenant he grins well someone got to Shepard I mean Commander Kathrin smiles and says in her head I haven't smiled for a long time tell Joker to head to co-ordinates Hackett sent us heading there already Shepard.

That's a bit informal of you Kaidan sorry about that Commander but you sure did worry me I'm ok now Kaidan you can go back as you were, yes ma'am sigh what should I do with the scientists when I see them hmm killing them would make me feel much better for what they have done but that would do me no good it'll still haunt me.

Joker tell Garrus and Ashley to get ready yes ma'am, I'll just have a nap doc let me know when I have fully recovered I will Commander sleep well, as Kathrin sleeps she dreams of the vision from the beacon see she's world by world system by system the reapers are coming and there will be a huge army of them she then sees people dying and fighting against the reapers it's all too fast to take then it stops I hear Liara's voice telling to Chakwas.

Will she be alright yes she'll be fine she's just resting now thank the goddess Saren will win if Commander Shepard falls now, not if I can help it Liara Commander Liara says with a shocked reaction you are awake of course I'm awake, am I really to go back into duty Doctor yes I believe so just be careful Commander I will.

Joker is Garrus and Ashley ready, they are Commander just waiting for you alright time to get back in action and Shepard has arrived at a compound where the scientists might be, here we go we see a few mercenaries killed them with no problem but as we reach the room we hear chatter in the room, Garrus open it as soon as it opens I see a marine pointing a gun at the scientist solider put the gun down as the marine speaks I recognised the voice but it can't be, "I have no quarrel with you just this bastard Mr Tombs your sick you need help corporal Tombs it is corporal…corporal Tombs

Flashes of corporal tombs go really fast, Tombs is that really you Shepard I thought I was the only one alive so did I how did you survived I saw you get dragged down by a thrasher maw I'm not sure Shepard I woke up in a lab and these bastards happy to know I have survived they could run tests on me, I had thrasher maw poison in my veins but tombs listen is isn't the way to do this as much I would love to give him lots of pain and kill him but it won't help tombs believe me, the scientist says he has no proof I demand a fair trial, out of frustration Shepard shoots him the scientist in the leg and says I was there you son of a bitch, the scientist shouts out loud in pain ahhhh that hurt! Why didn't you come get me Shepard? Tombs if I knew you were alive you know I would have looked for you but I'm here now let me help you alright, Shepard maybe the screaming will stop now, it will corporal well done I'll contact the alliance to come pick you up Shepard gets the scientist on his feet and moving we get back on the Normandy and I get a contacted by Admiral Hackett Commander I got your report you did a good job I hope this has helped you move on we'll make sure he'll be in court and the punishment he deserves Hackett out.

Uh Commander there's someone calling for help near Terra Nova, are they under attack I don't know Commander but I think so Commander alright tell Liara and Wrex to get ready, yes ma'am I'd like to see how Liara does in combat and I haven't taken Wrex yet, be there in one day good need to sleep, as Shepard heads downstairs to her quarters Alenko asks, Commander what happened down there? Not now lieutenant I need to sleep, oh ok Commander good night.

Good night lieutenant, as the same as before Shepard dreams of the vision and feeling exactly as she felt when it first time happened, Kathrin wakes up all frightened, aw why can't I get a decent dream and not dream about the vision or any nightmare well I can't sleep I'll just have a talk with Alenko he did want to talk to me before I went to bed, she finds Alenko and says hey lieutenant you wanted to ask me something about the mission I just did Commander I thought you wanted to sleep, I did for a little while had problems staying asleep oh ok, why did you shoot the scientist in the leg because the was responsible for fifty marines dying in Akuze and after trying to lie about it I let my anger get the best of me.

Would you not of done the same Alenko? Properly Commander well thanks for answering the question for me, no problem Kaidan I should see how our asari crew member is doing bye Commander.

Liara you ok? I am fine thanks for asking and what about you how are you feeling Commander? Sigh not good this vision keeps ruining my sleep; I might be able to help you with your vision Commander How so Liara? I can merge my mind with yours it will make more sense and maybe help you sleep better. Alright I'm willing to give a go; close your eyes Commander embrace eternity.

After going through the merge it wasn't as bad also had a new... appreciation for the asari. Liara you alright? I'm ok Commander it was just too much for me, you must be remarkably strong willed Commander everything the beacon gave would have destroyed a lesser mind, why thank you Liara I'm going to see if I can sleep now talk to you later.

Kathrin sleeps and dreams about the vision but not much of a nightmare it made little sense to Shepard but not much see death and few planets and a reaper, Commander we have arrived at Terra Nova the signal must be coming from the asteroid and the asteroid is heading towards Terra Nova it'll reach Terra Nova's atmosphere in four hours.

Kathrin sat straight up after hearing that, four hours! Shit I better get suited up and get save Terra Nova fast! Are Wrex and Liara ready? Yes ma'am, after Shepard got her equipped. Wrex Liara in the Mako move! Dropping you on the asteroid now good luck Commander, thanks Joker ok now there's not much time to have fun driving the Mako, Shepard gets contacted by someone that there's terrorists there and that 3 touches need to be turned off, I see one as we landed and headed there first we get inside and see batarians.

Come on we have got much time lets quickly deal with these lot and deactivate the touch, we dealt with these lot and deactivated the touch and did the same with the other two, I found a pass code for the main base their leader must be there, balak is the name of their leader once we entered the base we quickly encountered more of them a few drones as well dealt with them and now balak shows himself.

"So you are the one that's been causing me trouble" You must be balak, why are you doing this, what has these people done to you? They've took a world that could've been ours and took the resources that should have been ours. That's it, you could have asked first but I guess that's expected from batarians. Enough! You don't understand no you just don't want to understand kill me and those humans will die unless you let me walk. Kathrin starts getting angry and Liara sees that, Liara puts her hand on Kathrin's shoulder, Commander don't let anger get to you let him go and if I do he'll do this again.

Maybe so but focus what's happening now not might happen later, Sigh you're right Liara Shepard looks back to balak, "you may go balak but if I ever see you again I'll kill without hesitation" huh I doubt you'll see me again those bombs are still on a timer better hurry to save your friends.


	3. The horrors of death

Wrex, Liara cover me while I'll go for those bombs, will do Shepard, as Wrex and Liara fight off some drones and the remaining batarians, "found one now to disarm it hmm a bit difficult to deactivate… got it I better quickly do the same with the rest."

Hurry up Shepard! It isn't easy to disarm a bomb Wrex, she shouts back, right here's the next one, why didn't I bring Kaidan or Ashley or Garrus with me, she groans, well good thing I know some things about bombs, after Shepard disarms the bombs the squads regroups, Shepard found the group and released them "good job everyone let's return to the Normandy".

I need to rest now, before she can even get half way there Joker contacts me over the com, Commander I have admiral Hackett on the line, Shepard sighs I need to rest damn batarians had me doing a lot of running, I'll take this call in my quarters Joker take us to Noveria roger that commander.

Commander Shepard just wanted to let you know you did a good job over there keep up the good work, yes sir thank you sir, sigh finally I'm laying down I feel much better now time to sleep before next mission. The vision of the beacon is still in her dreams.

Hey Ashley can you help me with this? Sure Garrus what do you need? There's something under the Mako I want to check out but are having trouble, have you got anything to help me see what I'm doing? Yeah I do this torch will help? Can you point it in that direction for me? Sure. Why you after Saren he's a taurian like you? well one he's going to bring back the reapers that wiped out whole civilisation in the entire galaxy why wouldn't I want to stop him and besides you'll need all the help you can get ah ha got it, cheers for the help Ashley, it's no problem Garrus.

Everyone slept then woke up when we arrived, Joker speakers over the com, Commander we have arrived at Noveria, Shepard gets up, thank you Joker oh and Joker tell Garrus, Kaidan and Liara to get ready, aye aye ma'am, As Shepard was on her way to the door she saw Kaidan and Liara talking she stopped to listen in. So Liara do you know why your mother is with Saren? No I don't I haven't spoken to her in years even if I had it doesn't seem like her, it's troubling maybe she could turn him away from his path but something bad happened.

Well I guess you'll find out sooner or later, Shepard is taking long then usual to get here what is she doing? Garrus replies, I don't know I'll go look for her. As soon as Garrus took his first step away from the Kaidan and Liara Shepard walks in, Alright people let's see what's going in Noveria. Commander where were you, I mean you took a long time to get here than normal? Why do you want to know Kaidan… I was just getting ready just had a bit of trouble with it that's all.

When Shepard got the doors she gets talked to security, Hold it right there this is an unexpected arrival what are you doing here? I'm Commander Shepard I'm a spectre I was sent here to bring down Saren and we've heard that Beneiza might be here, one of the security guards says "load of horse crap ma'am", we shall see as it is for guns Commander no-one is allowed to carry guns in Noveria relinquish your weapons Commander, Na uh I'm keeping my guns, one of the guards tries to take her guns off her, then everyone suddenly drew their guns out.

Commander Shepard stand down you have no right to keep your weapons, Hell yeah I do I'm a council spectre! If I have to kill you just to carry on with my mission then I will, stand down or get shot soldier. Captain stand down she is a spectre we verified her ID, the captain groans in anger, sorry for that unwelcome spectre. Damn right better be come on guys, After being told we can't go to peak 15 where the problem is we had to find another way of getting there, Once Shepard was able to get pass the guards she found a Mako parked Shepard had a big smile on her face and ran towards it, Hello you she laughs, oh we are going to have fun with you.

Kaidan, Liara and Garrus look at each other all worried and Garrus says, "here we go again" Liara says oh how bad can it be, Kaidan looks at you really shouldn't have said that let's just get this over and done with, Liara seats in front since Kaidan and Garrus choice to sit at the back. Ok here we go Shepard says with a smile on her face, lots of bumps they go through and Liara experiences the worse of it, by the goddess, Shepard you sure do know how make a dumpy ride, I know it's fun isn't it? I feel a bit sick please slow down and no more bumps.

Alright Liara we are nearly there anyways, Kaidan notices the closes they both are and how they get along so well, Garrus, Kaidan how are you two back there? Much better then how Liara is feeling replied Garrus, I'm ok Commander, good to hear right here we are.

Liara rushes inside and vomits, aw that's gross, Kaidan looks and Shepard and says that's your fault Commander, she knew how bad it would be, and you are not her Farther lieutenant she can handle it. Shepard is right Kaidan don't worry about me, we'll clear this area and wait for you there Liara, of course Commander ok let's go.

Hey Shepard aren't you being too hard on Kaidan, No Garrus I am not in our military training our drill instructors were worse, don't tell me that the taurian military goes easy their troops, No of course not but you two know each other, Garrus can we talk—Shepard and Garrus get shot at by geth and krogan soldiers, Shit Garrus you ok? I'm ok Commander now let's teach these guys a lesson. They start to return fire and took a few geth out but two Krogan soldiers start getting closer their shotguns firing as they move closer, Garrus they are getting too close to my liking.

Tell me about it where's Kaidan he should be with us, I don't know Garrus kaidan, Liara need a little help over here, where the hell are you two. Kaidan and Liara start charging out firing at the Krogan, Kaidan, Liara you guys made it, she smiles Garrus let's kick these Krogans ass, now your talk Shepard. Garrus throws a Grenade and Shepard starts making the push. The Krogan are now died, Shepard runs to Kaidan and Liara and give a group hug.

Where the hell were you two? Well Liara still didn't recover from the ride so I stayed to watch over her I thought you and Garrus could handle anything you'd bump into that was until you radioed calling for assistants. That's right Commander I have then recovered then started moving to help you. Well that was cutting it pretty close you know that, but thanks.

As Shepard moves to the next area she finds out she needs to turn on the power manually she gets to the core and fixes it and having help with a VI she heads off to fix 3 problems in different areas, Shepard gets it all done and as she does that she hears a screeching noise, Shepard says "aw I hate that noise this place looks in bad shape come on" Garrus watch our six, will do Shepard slowly move on guys.

After a while she bumped into some guards as she come out of an elevator pointing guns at her she saw the leader give the order to stand down, Beneiza seemed to have been here and is now in the hot labs after explaining how important it is to get to her he handed me a key to the hot labs and we headed straight there, and there she was Beneiza looking at something in front of her then she saw us enter.

Liara she if you can get her to stand down, I'll uh try Mother what are you doing? I don't need to answer to you Liara, Liara looks at Shepard and she whispers to her, "go on Liara argue with her if you must try your very best to get her to stand down, Liara looks back at her mother no you do need to answer to me, after all this time we have no contact from you and seeing you helping Saren I deserve to know why! Damn I never Liara had it in her to shout at her own mother, she thought to herself.

Beneiza was then starting to struggle as if she was fighting something we all moved in closer and be right in front of her, Liara… I'm not myself, she seems to be struggling as she is speaking I don't have much time to explain but take this it's where Saren is headed next, Commander Shepard please look after her and… wait what do you mean you are not yourself? Saren's ship…It's a…reaper it has the ability that controls of people please kill me…before… Beneiza took a few steps back and her last words were, Kill me! Liara took the shot and is hit on her body left side.

I'm so sorry little wing but don't worry I'm going to a better place now…We've always made me so proud. She when dies Liara holds her mother's body starts crying her Biotics were going off everywhere it was very sad, once it all stopped I moved to this container holding some sort of animal.

Shepard gets closer and tries to see what it is then it made her jump this thing tried to attack Shepard maybe, or something then an asari come from behind and went to the…thing and turned around than began to speak. This one speaks as our voice…you are not in harmony with those that wished to control us, what in the hell are you? We are the Rachni, No way that can't be possible you all died in the war against the Krogan, We nearly didn't all I remember is the noise of our mother; we didn't wish this war it was not our intent.

Wait a minute are you saying you were forced into fighting the war? Yes we know you are trying to stop the ones that did. Kaidan speaks first, Commander that container is filled with acid they wouldn't have put it in there if it wasn't for an emergency maybe we should use it, Kaidan you telling I should make the Rachni no more? I'm only saying it's an option Commander, alright what do you think Garrus? Well if what this Rachni is speaking the truth then…I'm not sure it is a difficult choice I'll leave it up to you Shepard, Liara you ok to answer? I am Commander the Rachni war was horrible and with the reapers coming we will need all the help we can get so I say we should give them the chance to redeem themselves.

You have the power to end us or save us will you make be gone silent or bring hope to the Rachni? Shepard starts to think carefully about what to do, she crosses her arms. If I release you will you attack us again, I…won't we will rebuild and live in harmony and when the time comes we will help fight against the reapers.

Very well you may go; you better keep your end of the deal. We will sing your forgiveness to our children. Shepard then releases the Rachni and she leaves, Shepard arrives back at the Normandy and everyone gets gartered to discuss about the mission, Shepard speaks first. Liara you feeling any better? I am a little yes thank you for asking, you don't to be here if you don't want to I can fill you in later? I'll be alright Commander, Ashley then speaks. Now what, do we head straight to where Saren is headed wherever that is, Kaidans turn to speak, it looks like it's at the mu relay, but that's deep in the terminus systems.

You seem to be forgetting that we can go in undetected, Commander as confident as you sound we will need to deal with Saren's geth army and besides the mu relay links to dozens of systems we will need to know where exactly he is headed. Hmm alright then it is time to go to Feros, Joker then speaks over the com, Commander the council wishes to speak to you, Sigh oh how lovely alright crew dismissed the pain in the ass council wants to talk. As everyone has left the room Shepard tells Joker to patch them through, go ahead Joker.

Commander we have your report on what happened in Noveria, the taurian councillor speaks, you released the Queen of Rachni Shepard do you have any idea what you have done? Oh let me guess I showed mercy to the last remaining Rachni, do you have any idea how long they'll take to threaten the entire galaxy? A year oh no maybe two. It's not funny Commander, I say with your reaction there it's very funny it's shame neither of the other two would lighten up and laugh seeing the look of your reaction.

Enough you two, says the Asari councillor, Keep up the good work Commander we will wait for your next report. That was fun, right time for food I'm hungry, Shepard heads out downstairs to eat.

Sobs* by the goddess why did she try tell me to kill her, why couldn't she have done it herself? Why didn't Shepard or Kaidan or Garrus do it?

Shepard answers because you would have got angry at us and your mother was asking you to do it, it's never easy to kill your own family, I brought you some food if you want it?

Shepard I… yes thank you, you don't need to thank me I hope you'll enjoy your meal. Before Shepard could leave the room and join the crew, Liara grabbed her hand and Shepard turned around, I know you just said I don't need to thank you and I feel like I need to say it, thank you Shepard you've been there for me when I mostly was in need of someone to talk to and not only that you brought me abroad your ship treated me like one of your people even through my mother was on Saren side.

I don't judge people to quickly Liara and as you said you haven't had contact with your mother in years and I believed you. Liara wants to the three words in the mind but wasn't not sure if it would be a good idea of even showing her affection to Shepard, is there anything else you wanted to say Liara? She thinks for a minute and says… No Commander that's all. Ok I'll talk to you later Liara once you feeling much better, and she's out the door.


	4. The Rachni

As Shepard returns from visiting Liara she sits with the rest of her team enjoying their food and start talking, everyone what do you think of the previous mission? Garrus speaks first, I think you should of let the council make the decide on to release or kill the Rachni Commander. Maybe Garrus but I am a spectre after all and I had to make the decision.

I know Commander but so you know I respect your decision, thank you Garrus. Kaidan what about you? I'm not really sure Commander history speaks for itself but it was a really a hard decision. Ok Kaidan, what about you Ashley? I think it was a mistake Commander the rachni threatened the galaxy before but it was your decision.

Wrex I am guessing you disapprove of my decision? Damn straight I do Shepard millions of my people died fighting the rachni, if we have to do it again than we will. Tali what about you? I not sure Commander I back your decision. Alright then well I'm full now it's time to get some rest I'll see you guys later.

Joker speaks over the com, uh Commander Alliance command wants to speak to you again, Sigh what can it be this time? She said to herself. I'll take this in my quarters Joker.

Commander, Admiral what can I do for this time? There's a biotic group of people that wanted Chairman Burns to reconsider of giving what they want. All you need to know is that these Biotics have Level 2 implants. And you want me to rescue chairman Burns right? Shepard we know these things don't work your objective to neutralise the Biotics.

What! You want me to kill all of them even though they got a hostage? Yes Commander. May I try to get them to stand down? Those tactics never work but you can try if you want. Thank you sir anything else Sir? Not at the moment Commander good luck, Hackett out.

Joker head to the destination Hackett told us to go, roger that Commander be there in five hours ugh need sleep Joker tell Kaidan and Liara to get ready, as for me I need to rest.

Shepard gets in the bed and sleeps. Four hours later Liara and Kaidan get suited up and wait for Shepard at the door. I hope you are feeling better Liara it's never easy to move on when someone close to you dies, No it's not but I am feeling better thank you Kaidan.

Ashley is maintaining her guns and then Tali came along and ask for help. Hey Ashley could you help me with my shotgun it keeps jamming? Sure shouldn't be too hard, So Tali your family in the military? Yeah my dad is an Admiral in the admiralty board but my mother passed away. Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know. Its ok it was a long time ago I'm over it, what about you? Well my dad died a few years back I still visit him though.

I do the same but not my dad. Why not? My father has the entire fleet lives in his hands and I don't think visiting her grave will help. Why, does he think he failed to save her or be there for her? I don't know he doesn't tell me he just became more focused on his work.

I see the problem now, see this area here? Kee'lara I see it. You just didn't clean it enough I'll clean it, don't worry, a minute later, there you go perfectly clean, thanks Ashley. It was no problem.

Shepard wakes up and falls off her bed, Joker calls on the com, Commander I heard a loud bang you ok? Yeah I'm Joker I've been through worse, way worse, she says to herself, Kaidan and Liara are waiting for Commander. Thanks Joker all I need now is to just fully be awake, Shepard puts her gear on and goes to Kaidan and Liara by the door, alright let's get to it. Shepard enters the ship and moves slowly around the ship but alarmed, "Guns ready you two I hate moments like these I feel like I'm in a horror movie." Expecting someone to jump at us or charge right at us without us knowing Commander? Yes Kaidan I do. I think you watched too much horror movies Commander, you probably right Liara.

Shepard reaches to the next area but here's footsteps, Shepard whispers, "Alright you two they are likely to shoot us on sight so let's get the jump on them. Aye Commander, they enter the room but then Kaidan makes a noise and they heard it. Damn it Kaidan you should have watched your footing, sorry Commander it won't happen again, Gun fire everywhere Biotic attacks coming from each side, "Kaidan throw grenade to the left I'll do right, will do Commander".

Now! The grenades get to a fair distance away from them and they blow up, killing a few of them. Leaving three left standing Liara, Kaidan move forward. We're moving Commander; they killed the last three in the room, I so don't want to be in that situation again. You're not the only one Shepard. Shepard looks at them both, you both ok? Yeah we're fine Commander.

Next area Shepard sees three armed people and one unarmed man with a gun pointed at him, easy there, you don't want to do anything you will regret, I don't care since he won't give us what we need there's nothing left for us to live for. But I changed my mind seeing you all together… You are lucky most of us L2 nearly got crippled from the implants.

I can help you out I'll make sure Chairman Burns gives you want you want but I can't promise you freedom however, and we are supposed to trust you? I'm a L2 like me believe me Commander Shepard will pull through. Shepard looks at Kaidan with shock; I didn't know he was a L2, she said in her head, good thing I brought him with me, the gunman lowers his gun.

Your Commander better make sure she'll get us what we want. Shepard looks at the Chairman as he stands up and says, "Chairman I expect you to give them what they want." I will Commander don't you worry; let's head back to the Normandy.

Shepard gets back in the Normandy and is going to the CIC expecting a call from admiral Hackett, Commander I got your report on what happened there the chairman was surprised how you handled the situation, good work Commander I've also got reports of geth activity in the hades gamma cluster we don't know what they are doing but I need you to find out.

Why me sir any soldier can handle the geth? That's true but you have experience in fighting the geth you are the logical choice, they may be spying on organics. Or they could be getting ready to attack organics, let's hope not Commander. We also have a problem with Luna base Commander, we train our soldiers there and a lot of them died in the simulation when it happened, the VI there has gone rouge. Wait you telling this VI is thinking on its own?

No Commander this is a virtual intelligence not a true AI it's not self-aware, I need you to shut it down from the inside Commander. Very well sir I'll get right on it, good luck Commander Hackett out.

So where we heading to first Commander? Let's see what the geth are planning then we sort out the rouge VI at Luna base sir ma'am. How long will it take to get there Joker? 5.4 hours Commander thanks Joker.

Shepard was heading to her quarters but saw Garrus come out of the elevator, Shepard I'd like a favour from you. What is it Garrus? I have had a criminal that had got away from me while I was in C-Sec and I found a ship matching it might be him I'd like to check it out. Very well Garrus I'll let you know when we are going there, oh and Garrus we are heading towards the hades gamma cluster the geth are there and we need to kick them out want to join?

Are we going by the Mako Commander? Yes we are only way to sort out the geth forces there, don't worry it won't be a bumpy ride Garrus, we'd be fighting geth after all. Alright Shepard who's coming with us Wrex will be joining us can you tell him to get ready? I will Shepard you off to bed? No I'm going to talk to Kaidan then Liara. Ok Commander when will we be there? In five hours.

Hey Ashley I saw the news you are on board the Normandy with Kaidan he's cute later sis. Wrex over hears the message and laughs, Hahaha. Oh god you heard that didn't you? Ha yeah I did, you got a crush on Kaidan. I do not besides he has his eyes on someone else, who? Shepard? Yeah who wouldn't like her; she's a strong leader, skilled, beautiful, and has and great personality.

You sound Jealous Ashley. I just simply admire Shepard I don't think she knows that Kaidan likes her or even know Liara likes her in that way. She will soon Ashley.

Commander you here to talk about the mission? No not really just wanted to see how you doing Kaidan, I'm doing ok I guess what about you? I mean you've been through a lot since becoming a spectre. I'm alright this wasn't the life I was expecting, I bet, Commander there's word going around you and Liara are close. What? You joking right? Not at all Commander so what's going on? Kaidan I hope you didn't just bring that up to gossip.

It's just I am starting to like you Shepard you are one hell of a woman and I don't know maybe I'm got the wrong signal, you are beautiful and an amazing soldier. Kaidan I didn't know Liara likes me in that way, I'm not sure myself to be honest the joining I do with her it's nice it wasn't terrible like when I first had the vision she made some sense in the vision I just… I don't know. What about me, do you have feelings for me? I don't know I'm stuck in between you two just give me time ok.

You both have great personalities and I get along with you both really well but I'll let you know when I am sure who I like because of right now we need to stop Saren. Yes Commander

Shepard leaves Kaidan back to what he was doing and enters Liara's room to speak to her. "Commander it is good to see you again." Hey Liara you feeling much better I see, I am yes thank you how are you Shepard you've been through a lot? Yeah no kidding the beacon was painful thought I was going to die. Shepard there's something I'd like to ask you, sure ask away. Shepard thinks to herself I bet she's going to ask what Kaidan asked me. Do you feel anything for me? I don't know for sure Liara I really don't. So you don't if you have feelings for Kaidan either? Nope I should sleep.


	5. Shepards driving

(Hello everyone I like to thank you all for taking your time to read my fan fiction story I never expected so many people to read it and I do hope you are enjoying the story I've made for you lot to read I'd like to hear some feedback from you, I like to hear what I'm doing well at and not well at what could be improved the next time and what you like about the it so far).

Shepard goes to her quarters and sleeps with what time is left before the mission starts. Garrus heads out of the elevator and heads towards to Wrex, Hey Wrex cleaning your gun I see. Yeah always do, is there anything you want to talk about Garrus?

Shepard told me to tell you that me and you are going in the Mako to kill some geth in the hades gamma cluster. Wrex smiles, alright finally some action I was starting to think I've cleaned my gun all this time for nothing.

You not worried about Shepard driving the Mako? Nope not at all it's a fun riding with Shepard, She'll be happy to hear that. Anyways I should make sure the Mako is ready for the mission, you go do that Garrus.

Shepard wakes up early this time. Uh what time is it? She looks at the clock 8:00. I should get up and be ready for the mission; Joker's voice comes from the com Commander we are nearly there now, how much longer fifteen minutes ma'am.

Right thanks Joker is Garrus and Wrex ready? They are Commander, good to hear. Shepard heads to the showers for a quick one to help her wake up. And gears up and goes in the Mako.

Garrus, Wrex you ready to kick some geth metal ass? We are Commander, glad to hear it we in for a bumpy landing but I'll try to make it as less bumpy as possible. Wrex speaks; well that's no fun Shepard.

Shepard smiles I know but Garrus doesn't like it, what's the matter Garrus you scared of getting weapon damaged? Wrex laughs ha-ha. Shepard laughs, No I'm not it's just Shepard gives a hell of a bumpy ride.

Near the LZ guys. Sprits help me; Shepard does a successful landing and heads off to where the geth are. Wasn't a bad landing was it Garrus, maybe not can you do that whenever I'm in the Mako Shepard? I guess I can yeah but I'm telling you one day I might be able to do a good landing.

Ha I can't wait; you know what Wrex I like you. You not afraid of a bumpy ride in the Mako, what are you kidding I love bumpy rides and you give the bumpiest rides I've ever experienced.

Shepard laughs, glad to hear to that, here we are the geth outpost they are jamming our radar. Never mind we found them already. Shepard goes in and kills all geth at this outpost, that was fun the geth here are done time for the next one.

They get back on board and Ashley turns around and see Shepard and Wrex get out of the Mako with smiles on their faces then Garrus came out all dizzy he couldn't walk straight, Ashley laughs. Ashley hasn't laughed since she was with her squad the 212.

Garrus gets himself together and walks to Ashley he sees her laugh. Hey Ashley you ok? Yeah I'm fine Garrus how was your ride with Shepard? It was ok at first but when the battle started that's when I started getting dizzy so much gun fire at one Mako. But we got it done.

It was funny seeing you get out of the Mako all dizzy; I hope I won't get in the Mako again anytime soon, Ashley smiles well Shepard hasn't taken me yet, you should grateful anyways I should check on the Mako if anything need fixing.

It was good riding the Mako with you Shepard it was fun. Same here Wrex we've got a few more outposts to do want to join me when the time comes? Ha sure looking forward to it.

Joker head to the next geth outpost, yes ma'am be there in an hour. Shepard looks at Ashley and says, Hey Ashley want to join me and Wrex in Mako to kick some geth metal butt? Sure Commander I'll get ready. Good to hear Wrex next outpost in an hour. Wrex looks at Shepard with a smile on his face, looking forward to it.

Shepard cleans her guns in case they might need to fight the geth in a building. We're here Commander have fun, Oh I will Joker, Ashley Wrex you ready? Yes ma'am always ready Shepard. In the Mako then. Shepard and her squad enter the Mako and have landed on the planet, how was the landing Ash? Bit bumpy but ok, good to hear now let's kill some geth.

Garrus goes to speak to Tali, Hey Tali how are you? I'm fine just trying to get used to being on the Normandy u? I'm feeling much better not joining Shepard in the Mako that's for sure, why what's wrong with Shepard's driving? Shepard does the must bumpiest rides ever Wrex however enjoys it.

I wonder how Ash is handling it right now. I'm sure she's fine Garrus; I repair the Mako every time they return I just hope Shepard won't return with the Mako badly damaged. Well Garrus if you ever need help with the repairs just let me know, thanks Tali I'll you know when I do need help.

Garrus leaves and is checking his weapon if everything is ok. Hmm no damage here thankfully, Garrus checks all his guns and they're all fine. I'm going to eat something.

Garrus sees Liara and Kaidan talking eating as well Garrus walks in and starts cooking, Liara, Kaidan how are you two? Kaidan speaks, we're fine Garrus you? I'm good just hungry that's all. Liara starts talking to Kaidan, so Kaidan you a L2.

That's right Liara I'm one of the lucky ones I only get Mind grains, what other problems do L2's get some forget their memories or headaches or could be physically crippled by the implant.

That's horrible. Yeah some didn't even survive, I'm so sorry Kaidan did you know them well? Not all of them but some yeah. How is a kid supposed to handle that the death of friends they only knew. I don't know Kaidan but it is over now isn't it? Yeah it is and good riddance.

Shepard returns with the Mako only little damaged, Garrus is midway eating his food and hears the elevator. Shepard is back I should go check on the Mako before the next mission.

Bye Garrus both Liara and Kaidan said, Garrus you ok? Yeah I'm ok just going to check on the Mako Shepard. Alright don't worry it is only a little damaged, good to hear.

As Garrus gets off the elevator and sees the Mako. Shepard was right, Garrus said with shock, shouldn't take long to fix.

Shepard sees Kaidan and Liara sat down talking, Kaidan, Liara you alright? Yes Commander just having a chat that's all, how did the mission go Shepard? It went well considering we had to fight a few geth Primes and one colossus. How did Ash handle your diving? She was ok at first but she handled it well I think.

As Garrus sees Ashley walk back to where she was last time he didn't her dizzy or anything to show on how the mission went in the Mako, Hey Ash you ok? Yeah I'm ok just never expected that kind of bumpy ride in the Mako. How was it is? It was ok when landed but got real tense when the battle started.

Wrex was enjoying every moment of it; Yeah Wrex does like Shepard's driving. I talk to you later Ashley I should fix the Mako before the next mission starts, nice talking to you Garrus, likewise Ash.

Commander we have arrived at the next planet where the geth outpost, Thanks Joker. Liara want to come with me on this one? I don't know Commander, Come on I'll try not to make it very bumpy. Very well Shepard I'll go get ready, great don't worry Kaidan you not going too haha.

Thanks Commander but if you will reduce the bumps I'll join you in the next one. Shepard smiles, really Kaidan you sure about this? Yes Commander I'm sure. Glad to hear it when I return I want you to get ready, I will Commander.

Shepard I'm now ready, well let's go to the Mako see you later Kaidan, bye Shepard. As Liara and Shepard are going down the elevator, I hope you wasn't lying Shepard. I wouldn't lie Liara just expect a little bumpy fight against the geth, of course Commander.

Shepard and Liara go towards the Mako, Shepard looks around but don't see Wrex. He must be in the Mako already, Liara goes in first. He's in here Commander, good we're all ready.

Alright everyone is seated and ready. Shepard went down with a little rough landing at the LZ, "how was that Liara not to bumpy? No Shepard let's go Commander there is a geth outpost to fight. Shepard smiles and Wrex laughs, that's the spirit Liara.

Liara look at the radar and tell where to go just so you don't get bored. Thanks Commander but that's not necessary you driving the Mako is more enough to make sure I don't get bored. Liara smiles, after a few minutes Shepard arrives at the outpost.

Shepard they are blocking our radar, don't worry Liara we found them anyways. Wrex gets excited for a bumpy battle, ha now the fun starts prepare yourself for a very bumpy battle Liara.

Oh Goddess. Shepard has a bird's eye view on the geth outpost and goes right in, yaaaaaa whooooo! Shepard shouts as she drives the Mako down towards the outpost.


	6. Geth Data

Shepard you said you won't do a very bumpy ride. Liara said while Shepard drives the Mako down towards the geth outpost, what I said was expect a bumpy fight with the geth Liara; Shepard the Mako is taking damage.

How much damage? A lot we need to get to cover, shit Garrus is not going to be happy when he finds out. I'm sure once you tell him how bad the battle went he'll understand, I doubt it Liara.

Alright Wrex lets go out there we are not finished with the geth yet. They gotten out of the Mako and headed to the out geth outpost, Wrex Liara you engage them and I'll get to a high view point sniping them as they come out of cover. Will do Shepard we won't have much trouble there's only a few geth left.

Wrex and Liara move closer to the geth outpost and started to shoot at them. Sigh ok I'm in a good vantage point now I just need to take my time and take them out one by one, Liara how are you managing? We are holding Commander, more like kicking their ass ha.

Glad to hear it, Shepard spots a two geth firing and a prime moving closer to Wrex and Liara. Ok nice and easy aim for the prime, Shepard fires and hits the prime, aim for its head light. Shepard the geth Prime is getting closer to us, I know Liara don't worry I got it.

Shepard fires 2 more shots at the geth prime and it goes down Shepard reloads her gun, Got it you two should be fine now, going for the last two. Shepard fires at them and hits their head lights, haha yes got them alright lets head back to the Mako we are done here.

Shepard Liara and Wrex are back at the Mako to see how bad the damage is. Nice shooting Shepard you got them good. Thanks Wrex the damage on the Mako is not so bad; The Makos engine goes a bad sound like it was more damaged. Ok maybe it is sigh I'll help Garrus out with the repairs to make up for the damage.

Joker come pick us help up and tell Garrus the Mako is in bad shape from the fight with the geth. Aye aye ma'am we are on our way. How do you think Garrus would react to this Commander? I'm not sure Liara all I can hope for is that he won't be angry at me because of it.

Joker is on the com talking to Garrus, Garrus Shepard is on her way back but the Mako is in bad shape from the fight with the geth. What? What the hell did Shepard do to it this time? She was fighting geth like I said. Thanks Joker I'm going to need help fixing the Mako, I'll get Tali to help me out she did say she would if it ever happened.

Garrus sees Tali admiring the Normandy's engine. Hey Tali Shepard is coming back now and the Mako is in bad shape I'll need your help with the repairs, Sure thing Garrus I'll finish up with what I'm doing and then I'll help you. Thanks Tali I hope it isn't in really bad shape not sure it'll be ready before the next geth outpost mission, we'll get it fixed Garrus don't worry.

Shepard arrives back to the Normandy and sees Garrus and Tali standing there with a box of tools in Garrus hands. Oh boy he'll properly tell me to fix it, I hope not but I will help him fix the Mako. Hey Garrus hey Tali, Tali is still looking at the damage of the Mako, Commander we'll get it fixed but what the hell happened down there? Well we… Liara walks past and says, Shepard drove right in the middle of the fight and got fired from all angles by the geth.

Thanks Liara I feel much better that you told him for me, Shepard thinks for a minute and says to herself I properly deserved it to be honest.

I'm willing to help out with the repairs Garrus if you want me to? No Shepard me and Tali can fix it come on Tali. Tali and Garrus go towards to the Mako and start fixing it, Shepard can't help but feel it's her fault; she was reckless and wasn't thinking of the danger when going into the middle of the fighting.

Shepard goes to her quarters and lies down on her bed and tries to sleep. Kaidan sees Shepard with a sad face but doesn't know why, what's wrong with Shepard she's never been sad after a mission? I better go see her and find out what happened.

Shepard hears knocks on her door, Come in Commander why you sad? I've been reckless with driving the Mako and gotten it in bad shape, Garrus wasn't happy Tali were just shocked with the damage the Mako was in.

What happened? We made a good landing to the planet and once we found the outpost there's where I got careless and the Mako ended up damaged badly we had to move to Mako to cover and fight the remaining geth on foot I got to a high view point.

Wrex and Liara moved in to get their attention. I was shooting with my sniper rifle. We had a geth prime and two other geth left to kill, it got close the geth prime was hard to take down but got it eventually and then dealt with the last two.

I offered to help fix it but he refused to accept my help, Kaidan sits close to her, don't be too hard on yourself Shepard there have been many leaders who have made similar mistakes, do better next time don't let the mistake take you down.

People learn from their mistakes it's what makes us human, Shepard looks up at Kaidan. Thanks Kaidan and your right I shouldn't let this decision take me down, I will do better next time.

In the moment Kaidan and Shepard stare into each other's eyes and they kiss. Hmm well now I know who I love, Shepard smiles, ha good… that's me right? Shepard laughs, Yes Kaidan it's you. They kiss for a little more, hmm I should sleep now, good night Commander good night Kaidan, Shepard sleeps with a smile on her face.

I have a boyfriend again I hope I won't lose him like I did with Kevin. Shepard closes her eyes and falls asleep, after four hours Shepard is still asleep and Kaidan is getting ready for his turn to be in the Mako with Shepard.

Hey Ash you ok? Yeah I'm fine just maintaining my guns have you come here for me to help you out with any of yours? No not really just wanted to talk. Ok what about? You have family right? Yeah I do I have three sisters what about you?

I'm an only child; doesn't that suck to be the only child in the family? Not really I've had really good moments with my parents and I had friends to hang out with, had no girlfriends? Nope I had interest in someone once when I was a kid, but things didn't work out. What about you surly you had a few guys attention? I did yeah but I never had an interest in them.

Hey Joker is Shepard awake yet? I'll check uh nope still asleep do you me to wake her? No let her sleep we don't want Shepard angry for waking her.

Garrus and Tali have just finished fixing the Mako, there good as new thanks for the help Tali. It was no problem Garrus I should head back to the engine room bye Garrus, Bye Tali.

(Shepard's dream)Kathrin sees some sort of mist or shadow. Kathrin it is good to see you again. K…Kevin that really you? Kevin smiles yes it is Kath but this is only a dream, I glad to see my death hasn't stopped you from moving on.

Kevin what happened that night? Fate intervened but don't be sad I'm in a happy place now I'm at peace. Shepard tries not to cry, I miss you Kevin so much I want you back.

Kevin smiles "look at you trying to be all trough. You have changed so much since my death." But haven't changed a bit on the inside. Shepard tries to hug him but she just goes right through him, she starts getting upset "I want to hug you Kev I want you in my arms again"

I know Kathrin but you got a galaxy to save before I go I just want to tell you is that you are never alone I'm always there for you. Shepard starts being further away from Kevin the last words she hears is- farewell Shepard I love you.

Shepard wakes straight up, Kevin! No no no, Sobs* I love you too. Joker talks over the com. "Commander, Kaidan is ready for the mission with the geth outpost" Thanks Joker tell Tali she's coming along as well. Yes ma'am. Ok Kathrin let's kill these geth and then find Garrus criminal that escaped.

"What a fascinating engine I've never seen anything like. Humans are more advanced than I thought." Joker's voice from the com, hey Tali you are going with Shepard and Kaidan to the next geth outpost.

Ok Joker I'm getting ready now. Kaidan is leaning against the Mako, "hey Kaidan you set already?" Yeah I have been for a while now, you coming along Tali? Yeah we might find something interesting in one of the geth outpost.

Shepard walks out of the elevator and walks towards Kaidan and Tali. You two ready? We are Commander. Good see you in a bit Joker.

They get in the Mako and start going down for a landing. Alright we go, Commander it's going to be a rough landing. I know Tali I'm trying to settle her down easy.

Wait Shepard is trying to make a smooth landing that was all of a sudden change Kaidan says in his mind.

(If you are having problems reading my story let me know what's wrong with it and I'll try to improve it next time, thank you so much for ready my story I really would like to hear of your views on the story and what could be done for it to be better)


	7. The last geth outpost

Shepard managed to not have a bumpy landing in time. "You off to a good start Commander let's see how you do when we encounter the geth outpost, thanks Kaidan but I might need to see the strength of the geth outpost first".

"I might need to do some insane maneuverers to dodge the geth fire; I don't want to put Garrus or Tali to put up with fixing a badly damaged Mako".

Thanks Shepard Garrus and I have had little trouble fixing the Mako but we managed. Thanks Tali for helping Garrus.

It was no trouble Shepard. Now don't we have geth to kill? Ha yes we do, ok here we go. Shepard drove to the outpost and looks at it from afar.

How does it look Commander? Twenty units including two primes. Ok I got an idea I'll drive the Mako and engage them once I've done that you two shoot from cover flanking them.

Shepard you sure about this those geth primes can be a real problem. Shepard winks at kaidan, don't worry about it the driving you've seen and experienced is just me trying to have fun. Now it's time for some kick ass driving.

Shepard gets in the Mako and drives off towards the outpost. Come on Kaidan Shepard can handle them while we get in position. Kaidan and Tali move in position and see Shepard already engaged with the geth.

Shepard Radioed Kaidan and Tali. Now is a good time to join the fight you two, aye ma'am. Kaidan and Tali shoot from the geth left side on top of a hill using it as cover.

Ahh shit the Makos Barrier is nearly down, Come on geth bring on. Shepard is doing crazy maneuverers and trying to avoid the geth primes shots but she is doing great shots at the geth.

Kaidan, Tali the geth primes are down I'm off to make sure the Mako don't become anymore damaged I'll return to fight no need to worry.

Shepard goes behind a nearby hill to place the Mako and gets out then returns to battle. Come on Tali we can take on the rest of the geth, we sure can Kaidan I'm right behind you. They start firing and by the time Shepard returns she sees Kaidan and Tali kill the last geth unit.

Hey Kaidan Tali you both did good, they seem to be guarding this underground building. Tali say in her mind, might be geth data in there if so it'll help my people greatly to understand the geth.

"Shepard it is worth having a look at least they might be more geth inside" you may be right Tali Alright the Mako is fine where it is so let's go in.

Shepard and her team go in and see no sign of geth anywhere. This room is clear come on next area; nope this area is empty as well let's check every room before leaving. Kaidan lead the way I've got our six, aye ma'am.

Kaidan anything in there? No commander it's clear and so is the other room. Alright what about any data about geth? Tali the check the other room, I'm on it.

Hmm nothing it's empty Shepard, same here Commander. Shepard lowers her gun, well that's disappointing so many geth here but there's nothing here really worth defending. Let's just head back to the Normandy.

Everyone leaves the building but as soon as they step outside geth troops drop from a geth ship. Shepard shouts ambush! Get to cover quickly. They get shot a lot of times, my shields are nearly down.

We need to quickly kill them. Shepard kills two geth units then Kaidan kills one and so does Tali, the geth ship flies off and it's all over. Clear all clear, they regroup and start talking.

Damn I hate AIs, and your people made them Tali what did they use them for? They were made to make our life's better. So your people got lazy?

No Shepard there were complex things going on among our people we couldn't do ourselves so we made the geth. Life isn't meant to be easy Tali your people should know this.

People may complain about it but that's life for you, no-one would want their people go lazy now would they? No Shepard you're right sorry for the outburst you didn't deserve that. Its ok Tali we all make mistakes.

Commander I'm detecting a signal coming from within this sector. Send it to Joker and he'll take us there we might have found the main base, well done Kaidan. Thanks Commander.

Shepard gets back on the Normandy but rather than returning to her quarters she waits by the Mako for the last mission against the geth. Tali want to talk to Shepard and calling her over to the engineering room.

Hey Tali you wanted to speak to me? Yes Shepard you know that I'm on my pilgrimage and I need to find something valuable to bring back to the fleet, it can be resources or information or material or even ship parts.

I need to bring back things more than just food or ship parts. Why is that? What makes you so special? I am a daughter of an admiral, my farther is highly regarded to do what he can to help the fleet retake our home world from the geth.

If we find geth data at the main base of the geth it will hugely help my people better understand the geth. Alright Tali if we find any geth data that will help your people you can take a copy. I and my people will owe you a great doubt.

Commander we have reached our destination, thanks Joker. Tali want to join me? Sure thing Commander, just give me a minute to get ready. Will do bye Tali I'll be waiting by the Mako. See you soon Commander.

Shepard leaves the engineering room and heads towards to Garrus. Hey Garrus, is everything ok? It is Shepard, and Shepard I'm sorry for being mean to you before I shouldn't have been too harsh on you. It alright Garrus, I guess part of me wants to die, I've lost many friends and I miss them all.

I understand Shepard, but the galaxy needs you to save them from the reapers and Saren so don't die just yet.

I won't Garrus I don't plan on letting Saren win. Tali and I going to the geth main base would you like to join us? Hmm I don't know Shepard I didn't like the last ride I was in when in the Mako with you.

I'm sure there will be only a little battle when we see them and see an underground base to fight the rest. I can always just can Wrex if you don't want to. I'll join you Shepard just…

Try not to make it a very bumpy ride? Yeah. Sure will do, go get ready I'll be here waiting.

I already am Shepard let's get going. They get in the Mako and get ready to fight the geth's main outpost which no doubt will be heavy defended. "Here we go Garrus; I'm trying to land the Mako".

I'm going to regret this, The Mako is going down fast to the planet and inside the Mako there's only a little ramble. Shepard lands with little trouble. See Garrus not so bad.

Shepard turned her head and sees Garrus bracing himself for the landing, Shepard laughs and sighs Garrus you make me laugh sometimes you know that.

I'm glad I make you laugh Shepard but I was just making sure nothing bad was going to happen. Shepard had big smile on her face, Uh Commander as funny as that was we have a geth main outpost to clear out.

Shepard turns her head to look at Tali. I know Tali but it won't be going anywhere but we'll head there now. Shepard drives towards the outpost; I see two geth colossus units and two short towers with geth snipers I'd guess or geth with rocket launchers.

We'll find out soon enough Commander; that we will Garrus. Shepard drives the Mako towards to geth and begins to fight them; Keelah Shepard is this driving really needed?

I'm trying to avoid there powerful shots Tali, they take a lot of damage from the Makos barriers. The last geth finally dies and Shepard, Garrus and Tali get out of the Mako.

Ok everyone this is it the last remaining geth are in here, as Shepard points to the entrance to the base. Guns ready and Garrus take the lead, yes Commander. Garrus opens the door slowly and slowly moves in.

It is all clear Commander, Shepard goes in and Tali is behind her, next room Garrus don't worry I'll be right behind you. Tali gets out her shotgun and Garrus sticks to his sniper rifle, Shepard is going to use her assault rifle.

As Garrus enters the room he starts to hear geth noises within the room, he looks back and hands signal Shepard there's geth in the area, Shepard nods her head in acknowledgment and whispers to Tali the same thing.

"Garrus Tali you two go left I'll go right if you encounter too much pressure from them return to the door and radio me I'll do the same if I have too much pressure from the geth".

Yes Commander, Shepard is in cover looking around the room if there's a good place to throw a grenade to damage as many geth as possible before they notice that Shepard is here.

Damn I'll just fire at them then. Garrus hand signals Tali in when to fire, Tali signals she'll use her tech skills to turn one of the geth against them then attack. But then all of the sudden they hear gun fire where Shepard is, Tali do it now. Garrus shouts as he moves to fire at the geth.


	8. Romance leak

Shepard radios Tali and Garrus to ask how are handling the geth. "Tali Garrus how are you holding?" We're fine Shepard, how about you? I'm moving forward meet up in the middle of the room. Garrus heard the convention and clears middle of geth units.

Tali came out of cover on the left side of the room and Shepard and the right hand side of the room. "Garrus how are you holding"? They are all nearly died Commander, Ok everyone final push forward.

The geth were now defeated. Good job everyone, let's see if there's any data here. Garrus you stand guard right between the hallway in case geth reinforcements might come in. Will do Shepard. Tali check left room I'll check in the room on the right.

Tali and Shepard check the rooms for any data involving the geth while Garrus stands on guard. "Hmm nothing here bosh'tet sigh, Shepard any luck on your end, I found nothing here?

Matter of fact yes come on over Tali there's a computer here but I don't to try to hack into it in case, It is a one chance to hack successfully computer.

I'm on my way. Shepard turns to face the door and sees Tali walk in. "Tali you will have more successful chance in getting it into the computer". Sure one sec, there done Shepard, there's nothing else here worth taking.

Alright, Garrus we are heading out lead the way. They return to the Normandy, "that wasn't so bad now was it Garrus"? Hmm not this time no but thanks.

You're welcome Garrus. So being with Kaidan helped you drive better? I have no idea what you are on about Garrus, Come on Shepard you can't fool me.

I am not trying to fool you Garrus, I'm off to sleep now tell Joker to head to the coordinates you gave us. Shepard goes to her quarters and sleeps. Joker did hear that? Yeah I heard we're heading there now ETA five hours.

Before Shepard went to in her quarters she said in the mind, "How did Garrus know about me and Kaidan"? Kaidan didn't tell him did he?

As Shepard sleeps Liara hears that Shepard has feelings for Kaidan. "I was hoping Shepard would have feelings for me" Liara said with sadness in the voice.

"I can't cry about now I must stay focused on helping Shepard stop Saren and be there for her if she struggles with the life she has.

Joker contacts Garrus. We're here Garrus, a ship belonging to an owner named Dr Heart. That's the one; I've got to wake up Shepard I don't want him getting away again.

In Shepard's quarters she is already awake and is out of bed. "Sigh it's time to do this mission for Garrus". Garrus walks in, Commander we're here. Garrus don't you ever knock before you walk in peoples room?

Sorry Shepard I thought I'd walk in and wake you up. He isn't going anywhere Garrus calm down.

Go get ready I'll be with you shortly. Garrus heads to the door lock and waits for Shepard there. Shepard walk out of her quarters and sees Kaidan looking at screen. "Hey Kaidan want to join on his one? The Mako is not needed for this one.

Sure Commander I'll get ready, Shepard looks at him with a smile on her face as he walks off to get ready. "Enough now Kathrin we got a mission to do" Shepard said to herself.

Oh I should tell Liara about my decision; Shepard walks in and sees Liara looking at her computer. "Hey Liara you ok"? I'm fine Shepard.

If you have come here to tell me you are with Kaidan then there's no need I already know. How the hell does the crew know this, Kaidan hasn't told everyone has he? No Commander we've just notice the change in you both that's all.

Oh lord I going to be in trouble if Anderson finds out or anyone else in high chain of command. Sorry for the let-down Liara I'll still be here for you, I know Commander and thank you.

Shepard leaves the room and gets her gear and heads to the door airlock, Kaidan and Garrus talk as they wait for Shepard. Hey Garrus,

Hey Kaidan. So what you going to do when you see him? Hmm probably kill him or torture him give a lot of pain, I don't know yet. Here comes Shepard now, you two ready? Yes commander they said at the same time.

Get your guns out we might bump into some security drones. We're ready Commander, Shepard goes in and Garrus started to rush to find him.

Shepard loudly whispers to Garrus, Garrus slowdown will you he isn't going anywhere. He doesn't hear and rushes into a big room with a few dead zombies looking creatures.

Garrus radioed to Shepard, "Need some help here Shepard" on my way, Shepard and Kaidan storm in seeing Garrus trying to keep away from them.

Kaidan lifts them and Shepard shoots them with her assault rifle, Shepard walks to Garrus once it was clear. "That's what you get for rushing," Sorry Shepard I guess I now know how you felt when you badly damaged the Mako, don't do it again.

Kaidan watch our back I'll go with Garrus to confront this criminal with him, aye ma'am. Shepard and Garrus finds the room he's in "Dr Heart" comes out and talks.

"Thank you for saving me from those things" Shepard that's him the one that got away, the doctor panics, No I am not him I'm doctor Heart, doctor Heart.

You sure about this Garrus? Positive, if we had the time I'd harvest your organs first. He's crazy, please don't let him. Garrus he'll arrest him and then question him, but he could get away again.

No Garrus he won't and besides it is the right thing to do and you know it. Sigh yeah you're right, you are very lucky; you owe the Commander your life.

Well thank you so very much, He pulls out a gun. "Oh shit Garrus quickly pulls out his gun and shoots him". He dies anyway what was point in that?

I don't know Garrus but you can't predict how people will react but what you can do is control how you'll respond, yeah I guess you are right I never met anyone like you Shepard.

People like me hard to meet I know that for sure and thanks, feel like an old solider teaching some young hotshot a few things. Garrus laughs a little, yeah you did sound like that and I'm sure you not the only one Shepard.

They are back to the Normandy and Shepard goes to the kitchen to eat something. Shepard sees Ashley and Garrus eating and talking, Hey Ashley Garrus. Hi Shepard hi Commander. You two talking about anything good? Garrus and Ashley look at each other for a second.

We were on about why would Saren help the reapers return. There must be a reason, yeah I understand, to have a spectre of your own people to betray you it is unexpected. We'll find out soon enough.

But Commander if he doesn't have a good reason… then we will make him pay for killing innocent people on Eden Prime and betraying the council.

Aye aye ma'am well I've got weapons to maintain they don't maintain themselves… well not yet anyway. See ya Ash, bye Commander Bye Garrus. Bye Ashley, for someone to not like aliens she seems to get along with you quite well.

Well I think she knows that… oh, oh no nothing is going on here Shepard if that's what you are thinking. I wasn't Garrus but now you got thinking there is, Shepard laughs.

Oh spirits, I've got to check up on the Mako Commander talk to you later. Garrus leaves, Shepard still has a smile on her face. Bye Garrus, Kaidan arrives and sees a smile on Shepard's face.

Hey Commander did I miss something? Yeah you did it was funny. What was? Well Ashley seems to be getting along with Garrus even though she has said she doesn't like aliens. When I asked Garrus it was strange she seemed to get along with him.

He thought I was thinking they are an item, which I wasn't until after he said they wasn't haha. It does seem doubtful Commander, yeah I know but it was still funny.

You came here to eat something or talk Kaidan? Both Shepard. Alright Kaidan what do you want to talk about? The council, for as long as they have been around why didn't they see like coming? To think that everything is fine Kaidan it is human nature really every species has them.

Yeah I guess you are right. Have you told Liara about us? I did but she already knew apparently the whole crew knows, you haven't said anything have you? No of course not I don't know they could have known.

I'm in such big trouble with the chain of command if they ever find out. Shepard you are a spectre now I don't think those regulations matter now. Shepard looks at Kaidan with a smile on her face you know you might be right.


	9. The Cure

**(****Fai Dan has****gun pointed at Shepard and she has done the same to him now they are at a standstill.) **

"Fai Dan I can help you I've got a dose that'll help you." "I can't hold for long Shepard it wants me to stop you." Shepard checks if anymore grenades left with the new upgrade given to help the colonists but she can't find any.

"Shit I'm out, Ashley Liara you got any left?" "No Commander all out." "Same here Shepard." "Damn it," Shepard looks at Fai Dan with a sad face. "I'm sorry we're out of it." "Farewell Commander and good luck." Fai Dan said

Fai Dan struggles to point his gun at his head for a while and then he does and he pulls the trigger. Shepard looks at Fai Dan's body and says; "Rest in peace Fai Dan". "Come on let's deal with this Thorian and get off this planet."

"Aye Commander." They go to the panel and lift a part of the ship and it reveals a hidden passage. Shepard and her team go down to meet this Thorian and end this torment. "So all we got to do is find this Thorian put a few bullets in it and…and that's no plant." Ashley says with shock in her voice. "It is the biggest plant I've ever seen; this is going to be problematic" Shepard says.

As Shepard gets closer to the Thorian she looks up, "I wonder what my mother would say if she saw this?" Shepard thought to herself. All of a sudden the Thorian started to force something out of it, "It's an asari?" "Stop your every step is an aggression." "Release these colonists now they are not toys."

"The Thorian hasn't talked in a long cycle and has learned you get what want then turn against them, no more you will die!" It attacks Shepard; they all fire at the asari it gets close to Shepard.

Shepard uses her hand to hand combat skills to fight her off; Ashley and Liara couldn't do anything while they don't have a clear shot. Shepard swings her and left arm punching her kneeing her in the stomach, the asari eventually blocks the attacks and starts to hit back.

"Come on Shepard you going to let this Asari beat you?" Ashley says Shepard counters the attack and kicks the asari back then shoots her in the head with her hand gun.

"Took you look enough Commander." Ashley said

"She was a good fighter Williams."

"Come on we got to cut off its supports"

After Shepard has finally killed the Thorian by destroying the supports then an asari came out of one those things on the wall.

"How….what?" The asari seems confused

"Ugh Commander Shepard I recognise you, I am Shiala I served Beneiza she sought to turn Saren away from the path he's now on. But it didn't work we underestimated the strength of his influence and joined him instead."

"I can give you the cipher as I did with Saren it helps him think like a prothean."

"Wait a minute Saren got matriarch Beneiza to join his side? But that can't be possible matriarchs are the most power beings in the galaxy, and can you give me the cipher I need it to stop Saren?"

"I can and will I must join my mind to yours are you ready Commander?"

"I am." Shiala walks closer to Shepard; "Open your mind to the galaxy Commander Embrace eternity." Shepard goes though the vision again, but isn't as painful as before Shepard slowly begins to understand the vision a bit more.

Vision ends: Shepard nearly loses balance, Liara rushes to Shepard thinking she'll fall. "Shepard you ok?" "Ugh yeah I'm good don't worry."

"I am sorry what pain you might have experienced but there is no other way for you to get the cipher."

"What are your plans Shiala?" "If you allow it these people have suffered greatly and I played a part in that, I'd like to help them recover."

"Very well they'll be happy to have you." "Thank you Commander May the goddess watch over you." "You too Shiala." Shepard returns to the Normandy and have a meeting with her crew.

Kaidan speaks first, "Commander you ok?" "I'm fine Kaidan just a little shaken up that's all." Liara interrupts them, "I'm sorry to interrupt Commander but I may be able to help you with the cipher given to you."

"You want to join our minds again very well." Once again Shepard goes through all of that. "By the goddess so much knowledge and that beacon gave you, you must be strong willed Shepard."

Shepard interrupts her; "Liara as much as I like hearing compliments but you really need to focus on what you saw." "Writing and the walls and a War, the reapers were here fifty thousand years ago."

"But not much, there must be one more beacon out there for us to find to finish the vision." Joker comes through the com: "Uh Commander the council is calling."

"Everyone dismissed I must have a meeting with the council I hate so much." They all leave the room and Joker patches them through. Commander we have just received your mission report.

Shepard goes through the meeting with the council and been told that Saren might be on Virmire as soon as Shepard heard that she quickly cut off the communications and told Joker to head to Virmire.

Shepard heads down to the diner to get something to eat and sees Kaidan at his station Shepard can't help but smile when she sees him, Kaidan stops what he's doing and turns his head and sees Shepard looking at with a smile on her face.

Shepard walks to Kaidan to talk to him. "Hey Kaidan how are you?" Hi Commander I'm fine what's up you didn't come here just to check up on me?" No I haven't I wanted to update you on where you're going next."

"We're going to Virmire, got word that Saren is there." "That's great we go there and kill him make him pay for what he's done." We will Kaidan but if possible I'll return him to the council." But Commander surely he deserves to die and what if the council decides to let him go?"

"You sound like Ashley asking that Kaidan and yes I know but if the council let him go they'll have riots on every world demanding for Justice." "They'll see Justice done besides Saren would rather die then return to the council knowing what they'll do to him."

"By the way Kaidan call me by my name." "I'll try Comm- Kathrin, doesn't feel right calling you by your name." "You'll get use it." "I'm going to get some sleep bye Kaidan." "Sleep well Shepard."

Shepard enters her quarters and lays down on her bed and sleeps. A few hours later Joker calls to Shepard to wake her up. "Commander we've arrived at Virmire." Shepard wakes and replies, "Thanks Joker tell everyone get ready we'll need everyone for this." "There's Canons we'll have to shut down Commander before I can get to the Salarian camp."

"Great we'll have to go in driving the Mako alright Joker tell Tali and Ashley their going with me in the Mako." "Aye Commander." Shepard gets up and gears up for the mission, "If this is Saren's base I'm getting the feeling it'll be a big fight to get in there." Shepard said to herself.

Shepard sees Tali and Ashley waiting for Shepard. It's nearly over Shepard you ready for this?" Ashley asks. "Yeah I'm ready and if Saren is here he won't get away this time." They go in the Mako and strap in.

"Drop us in Joker." Joker flies in and Shepard lands the Mako. "Clean drop Commander." "Well done Joker you know the drill." Tali says; "Uh Shepard I hope you're not planning on nearly destroying the Mako again" "You're not going to let me forget about that are you? And no I'm not." "Not really no and good to hear." Shepard drives to the canons and turns them off she encounters many geth of course but nothing Shepard and her team couldn't handle.

After turning two canons off Shepard gets contacted by Joker saying that they're grounded the Salarian captain will explain when she gets there. After going through the geth forces in the Mako Shepard finally arrives at the Salarian camp.

Alenko and Ashley are already talking to the Salarian captain. "What's going on?" I'm Captain Kirrahe you've just alerted every canon in the area to your presence." "That's just great now what?" "We wait for the reinforcements we requested." We are the reinforcements." Kaidan said.

"What I told the council to send the fleet!?" "They couldn't hear your message clearly so they sent me to investigate but now come to think of it, they probably did hear it but wasn't willing to send the fleet." "Hmm that would explain why they didn't send the fleet their not willing to risk a war with the terminus systems."

"I want Intel about this place captain." "Of course Commander Shepard this is Saren's base as the council no doubt told you we believe he's developing a cure for the genophage." Wrex suddenly shows up. "How is that even possible?" We don't know but if he creates the cure Saren will be nearly unstoppable.

"That's not good as much as the Krogan people have suffered we can't let Saren create the cure." "Shepard this is the fate of my entire people we're talking about." Captain Kirrahe interrupts "We've made the mistake once we can't make the same mistake again."

Wrex goes up close to Captain Kirrahe and says; "We're not a mistake." Then he walks off. "I hope you can sort him out Commander me and my men have got enough of angry Krogan to worry about." "I'll sort him out don't worry." "Good I'll be in this tent planning the attacking."

Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley turn to each other and begin to talk. "This could be trouble Commander you know with Wrex." "I know Ash but no need to worry I'll go see to him and hope to solve this."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him just in case Commander." "Good luck Shepard" Kaidan said. "Thanks Kaidan I'll need it."

Shepard walks to Wrex and she hopes he'll understand her decision to stop Saren developing the cure. "This isn't right Shepard if there's a cure for the genophage we shouldn't destroy it."

"I understand you are upset Wrex but we must do this otherwise Saren will use your people to help him bring the reapers back." "That's the risk we have to take I can't just let this get in the way."

"Wrex if you do let Saren use this cure do you think Saren will let your people live once he's had no more use for them is he any better than the council?" Wrex thinks about it for a few seconds. "No your right he's not, he lowers his gun after pointing it at Shepard, alright Shepard I'll follow you but I don't like it."

"Thank you Wrex and don't worry the time where the reapers will arrive is when we'll need your people to help us fight them and if you want the cure I'll help you get it you have my word on it."

Sighs "We'll see Shepard." Shepard walks off with relieve that it all worked out. Shepard sees Kaidan looking at her with a smile on her face and she smiles back.

"Commander Shepard thank you for calming the Krogan down, we now can go forward with the plan." "First of all Captain Kirrahe that Krogan is named Wrex and he will be the key in helping us against the reapers when they arrive."

"Of course Commander I meant of offence I just want this mission to be dealt with quickly." "So what's the plan?" "We plant a tactical nuke to destroy Saren's base." Ashley speaks; "Excellent plan just drop that nuke and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

"I would agree but sadly Saren's base to well-fortified for that, we must plant the nuke at an exact location." "That sounds difficult to do Captain." Shepard says

"I am aware of that Commander but with the next part of the plan will make your job easier." "What's the next part of the plan?" "You sneak your Shadow team in and my team will attack the front."

Alenko speaks to Shepard; "Commander even the Captain's team won't hold against the forces of the geth." "I know Kaidan but the captain knows what he's doing, we don't know how good Captain Kirrahe's team are in combat."

"Commander I'd like a favour to ask of you." "What kind of favour Captain?" "I'd like you to let me borrow one of your team members to join my team."

Shepard is shocked to be asked of such a thing but she doesn't know who to pick to go with them. Alenko says; "Commander I'll volunteer to go with the Salarians."

Ashley says; Hold on LT the Commander will need you to arm the bomb I'll go with the Salarians." Alenko replies; "With all due with respect Ash it's not your place to decide."

Shepard speaks loudly at Alenko; Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Ashley was simply saying her option on who should go!" "Sorry Shepard I spoke out of turn." I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Alenko looks at Ashley. "I'm sorry Ash you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that." It's ok LT many years in training does get to us." Shepard thinks on who should go.

"Hmm Alenko and Ashley are both willing to go, but who should go? She said in her thoughts. "Alenko you will be going with them and I want to heroics I want you back alive."


	10. Losing A Friend

**Shepard has just chosen Alenko to go with the Salarians and Shepard is getting a bad feeling about this mission. Since you viewers not willing to help me with my story can u at least tell if u liked the chapter or not?**

**STG Camp**

"Don't worry about me commander I'll be fine with the Salarians." I know you'll be ok with them it's just the escape plan they have that worry me."

"Yeah chances are slim of surviving the blast which worry me too. Commander, Ash it's been an honour to serve with you both and Shepard. When you see Saren…" "I'll kill him don't worry Saren will pay for what he's done."

Kaidan nods in acknowledgement, and gets ready for the battle with the geth forces. Ashley stands ready to join Shepard. Shepard calls her crew to her and fills them in on the plan.

"Kaidan is going with the Salarians to distract the geth while I, Ashley and Wrex will sneak into the base to find Saren and kill him."

"This base must be destroyed or Saren will win but we won't let him. He made a mistake attacking Eden Prime for we are the Alliance navy and we will show everyone else what we can do. Everyone is depending on us but fear not we are not alone we have each other to relay on and I promise you all when we get to Saren we…will….not…..show…..mercy!"

Shepard raised her arm when she said "we…will….not…..show…..mercy!" Wrex gets pumped up and loads his shotgun. Garrus speaks "Shepard scares me sometimes." Ashley replies "Yeah I kinda feel bad for LT."

Shepard and her squad get in position and the rest get on the Normandy. Shepard radio's Kirrahe, "This is Shadow team we are in position I repeat we are in position." "Roger that Shadow team we'll begin the assault and Commander if there's only way you can weaken the enemy we surely could use the help?"

Shepard starts to head to the base. Ashley shouts "Geth sniper get to cover!" "Damn the geth communication ability." Shepard says while in cover "Ashley give me cover fire, Wrex move in closer to draw their fire I'll take out the sniper." They nod their heads and do as ordered.

Ashley presses fire on geth sniper and Wrex moves in closer engaging the rest of the geth troopers. Shepard gets out her sniper rifle comes out of cover and aims for the geth sniper. Ashley goes back in cover.

Shepard eases her finger to the trigger waiting for the shot on the geth sniper. The geth sniper quickly comes out of cover to return fire. Shepard sees a clear shot on him and fires. "Lights out buddy." Shepard said when she shot the geth sniper's head.

Ashley moves to Wrex and fires at the geth troopers remaining. They regroup and move closer to the base, "Ha ha I've been waiting for this fight." Wrex said with a smile on his face. Shepard gets her assault rifle out and quickly moves forward to the next area.

After encountering a few geth troopers they see a satellite Shepard gives hand signals to Wrex and Ashley to move forward and engage the enemy while she shoots the satellite down. The Geth return fire, "Shepard. Krogan coming this way have you taken out the communications yet?" "I have Ashley let's quickly take out that Krogan."

Wrex pulls out his shotgun and charges at the Krogan, Wrex fires a one shot at the Krogan and then uses his fists. "What the hell is Wrex doing?" Shepard takes out the get troopers and Wrex is still going at it with the enemy Krogan.

"Ha you're mine." Wrex said he bashes his head to the Krogan; the krogan takes a few steps back and Wrex quickly pulls out his shotgun and kills him.

Shepard decides to ask later about what he just did. "The geth look unorganised must be the shadow team, quickly take them out." Kaidan said on radio. Shepard goes though the base killing all in her way but she then sees an unarmed Asari.

The Asari looks up and sees Shepard and her team pointing their guns at her. "Please don't shoot I am unarmed I'm Rana Thanoptis neurospecialist but this job isn't worth dying for."

"What is Saren doing here?" Shepard asked "Saren has been researching about the indoctrination from Sovereign his flag ship." "I thought this base was researching the genophage cure?"

"Not this level it's his flag ship I think he's afraid that he's indoctrinated, spend enough time near or on the ship and in the end it is unavoidable. It is unnoticeable at the start Saren was probably hoping to find a way to become immune to it or avoid it."

Hmm he's afraid it has happened to him as well I could use that fear to have him reveal what the conduit is or even where Shepard thought. "Look I've given you full access can I go?" "You can go but you better run I'm going to bomb this place to hell."

Rana has a shocked look on his face. "But…but I'll never… She runs. "You enjoyed that Commander." Ashley said. "Come on let's see if Saren's home." Shepard replied. Shepard opened the door and the squad moved in and Shepard followed.

They were moving quickly and carefully being on full alert, they come to the last building's door. Shepard looks at them telling them to be ready. "Wrex you go in first Ashley and I will follow." "Haha I'm ready Shepard" Wrex said with a smile on his face.

"On three Wrex." Shepard mouths the count down as well shows her three fingers with the count down.

Shepard gets to zero and Wrex moves in and Ashley and Shepard following behind him. They look around expecting to see Saren but he's nowhere to be seen.

Ashley spots a beacon at the corner of her eye. "Shepard another beacon like the one on Eden Prime." Shepard goes up to the beacon but nothing happens. "Stand back you two you wouldn't want to have the vision as well."

They stand far back from the beacon and Shepard touches the beacon to activate it. The beacon starts to give the last piece of the vision to Shepard.

Shepard feels little pain from it her eyes closed but as she sees more of the beacon she opens her eyes like it was in front of her.

The beacon's vision ends and Shepard drops landing with little stubble Shepard could hear them get closer and shows her hand to not worry she's fine.

Shepard stands back up and gets back to the group she then sees some sort of VI showing itself. "You are not Saren." The VI said. "No I'm not I'm Commander Shepard." "Shepard? Yes Saren mentioned you; you will not stop the cycle." The VI replied.

"I am Sovereign the vanguard of your destruction." Shepard shows a shocked on her face. "It's an actually Reaper." Reaper? The voice the protheans gave to their destruction we are simply the end of everything.

"This cycle is different we will all unite and be ready to face you." Shepard replied. Confidence born of ignorance words empty of hope this exchange is over." Sovereign leaves with the room shaking badly and the windows smashed.

Joker radioed in "Commander this is Joker I don't know what you did in there but that ship will destroy anyone of our ships in half." "We're on our way to active the bomb Joker it's time to blow this place to hell." Shepard answered.

"Roger that Commander." Shepard looks at Wrex and says: "Wrex the geth with have no doubt heard that so lead the way and clear out the geth towards the bomb site."

"On It Shepard." Wrex replied Wrex goes out and sees a geth Prime heading right at him. "Haha time to kill some geth" Wrex charges at the Prime with his shotgun. Wrex kills the geth prime and look behind him seeing Shepard and Ashley following him.

"Well done Wrex come on there's more geth to kill." Shepard said and now she's leading the way to the bomb site Shepard finds her way close to the site and she encounters geth troopers and two Krogans.

"Everyone get to cover!" Shepard said as she moves to cover herself. They all in cover as the geth and Krogans put heavy fire on them. "Ashley, me and you will give cover fire and Wrex I want you to move forward do what you can to kill them while they are in cover."

"Gladly Shepard let's do this." Wrex replied. "Now Ashley cover fire!" Shepard yelled. Shepard and Ashley start firing back keeping the enemy in cover, then Wrex moves forward trying to get an angle on the enemy.

Wrex moves to next cover and sees a shot to take them out, Wrex fires at them and managing to kill two geth troopers Ashley and Shepard move to the cover behind Wrex to get a better shot on the enemy.

Wrex ducks for cover then Shepard and Ashley fire at the geth and Krogan remaining. One of the enemies Krogan gets angry and charges at Shepard and Ashley firing his shotgun at them.

"Shit duck Williams!" Wrex sees the Krogan charge at them and he uses states freezing the Krogan still. Wrex then provides cover fire for Shepard and Williams. "I hate when Krogans do that." Shepard said.

Shepard sticks a grenade on the Krogan in states and says; "Survive this Krogan." Shepard moves quickly away from the grenade. The Krogan just gets out of States and then a split second the grenade goes off killing the Krogan.

They killed the remaining enemy forces in the area and move to the next area. "We're at the LZ Joker come deliver the bomb." Shepard said over the radio. "Roger that Commander coming in now."

Shepard feels she can now lower the guard for the moment and wait for Joker to arrive. Joker arrives five minutes later and the Normandy Crew help carry the bomb to the exacted spot.

Kaidan radio's in: "Commander we're having extreme difficulty with the geth forces." "Then get the hell out of there Lieutenant!" "Can't they have us stuck in cover we won't be able to move without being shot."

"Is the Captain still alive Lieutenant?" "Aye Commander but wounded plant the bomb and get the hell out of here. We'll hold them as long as we can." "NEVER Kaidan I'm coming to you no-one gets left behind."

"Shepard I'll be fine here by myself go get the LT and regroup back here good luck." Ashley said. "I won't be long Williams." Shepard brings Wrex and Liara with her.

"Come on you two we get Kaidan and the remaining Salarians then return here." "Well what are we waiting for let's do this." Wrex replied. Shepard is getting worried that she'll lose her love like she did when she was having her prom.

They all move towards Kaidan and the Salarians location and have encountered enemy forces. Shepard and her team manage to quickly kill them faster than last encounter. Shepard gets half way and then she suddenly she hears Kaidan warning Ash that geth drop ship is head her way.

"They already here I won't be able to hold them off until you get here Commander." "Damn it do what you can Ashley to hold them off." I'm achieving the bomb that'll do." WHAT!? Don't do that Williams."

"Too late it's armed go get Kaidan and get out of here." Damn it Williams you should have not armed that bomb!" Shepard said with an angry voice. "I'm sorry Commander go save Kaidan and do me a favour…Kick the Reapers ass for me Williams out."

Shepard held her eyes closed tight and radio's Joker. "Joker meet us at Kaidan's location we'll make Saren pay for this." "Aye Commander ETA ten minutes." Shepard runs to Kaidans location "Come on Kathrin focus we can morn later." Shepard said in her mind

Shepard gets to the location and starts firing at the geth troopers. Liara uses singularity and the geth and finishing them off with shots in their chest.

Wrex runs out shooting his gun at them. The geth turned to face them and begin to return fire, Shepard uses incinerate to burn one the geth troopers. They finally managed to kill all remaining geth.

**I'd do a part if you could save them both after this story against Saren. For all you readers that has been reading since chapter one all chapters excepts number 2 is five pages long if you like it being that long let me know or you want it longer. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoying the story.**


	11. There is no right choose

**Shepard and her team managed to kill all the geth forces in the area. After having have the chance to save only one of her crew (Kaidan) she can't help but feel it's all her fault for fraternising with Kaidan making the decision to save either one more difficult than it would've been.**

Shepard saw Kaidan in the distance unharmed Shepard showed a sigh of relieve she suddenly hears a hum she quickly pulls out her sniper rifle using its scope to see where it may be coming from.

Saren shows up firing his biotic powers at Shepard, Shepard quickly runs to cover while putting her sniper rifle away. She manages to get to cover and Saren gets off his ride and takes a few steps towards Shepard.

"Cleaver diversion Shepard my geth forces never thought the Salarians were a real threat. But you lost you know this." Shepard held her handgun out and ready to fire.

"It doesn't look like I've lost Saren I've stopped you from creating the cure. I plan on killing you as well."

"Yes you have shown a remarkable skill and determination by getting this far but you will not succeed. Even if you do stop me you won't be able to stop the reapers from returning."

Shepard remembers the Asari saying that Saren has looked to be afraid of being indoctrinated by Sovereign.

"Why are you doing this you are a spectre meant to defend the galaxy but instead you only saving yourself?"

"I'm not doing this for myself I'm bringing an alliance with us and the reapers I would have saved more life's than anyone else would have done."

"So is that why you were researching about the indoctrination you were afraid that you are under its influence."

"I've studied the effects of the indoctrination the more time you spend near or on the ship the more indoctrinated you subject becomes, but for now my mind is my own that is my saving grace."

"You've betrayed the council and save the galaxy at all costs but instead you feared the reapers and decided to help rather than stop them." Shepard said with a smug look on her face.

"You've seen the visions Shepard nothing can stop them not forever. But if the protheans have surrendered they would still be alive now. Join us Shepard we've both proven to be worth kept alive the reapers will make us even more advanced than ever before."

"I'd rather die than live as a slave to the reapers."

"So be it Shepard you shall die here today." Saren said as he walks back on his board. Shepard gets her assault rifle out.

Shepard pops out of cover looking for Saren then starts to shooting at him. Saren flew away on his board to avoid being shot.

He then returns fire using his biotics making Shepard duck back to cover. Wrex comes out firing his shotgun at Saren and using his biotics while Saren is focused on Shepard. Saren notices Wrex shooting at him as his shields get hit multiple times.

Liara stays in cover firing her pistol at Saren, Liara uses wrap to his shields and damage him even more.

Saren hits Wrex with a powerful biotic wave sending Wrex off towards the wall behind him. Saren then directs his attention to Liara firing his assault rifle causing her shields to drop quickly.

Saren then uses throw to Liara sending her far back, Liara skids the floor her shields are down and she's wounded from the powerful biotic throw.

Shepard comes out of cover uses overload to lower his shields and begins to fire her assault rifle at him. Saren gets angry and fires his biotics at Shepard managing to lower Shepard's shield Saren using throw knocking Shepard's weapon out her hands.

Saren then uses slam on Shepard causing lot of pain but Saren she's Shepard not giving up still trying to fight. He goes down drops his weapon storming his way to Shepard.

Shepard looks around and sees Wrex and Liara struggling to get back up from their attacks. Saren grabs Shepard by her throat dragging her a few seconds then lifts her up off the ledge.

Shepard is holding onto his arm that's got her by her throat struggling to break free of his grasp. Saren hears the base alarm and looks back for a second, and then he looks back at Shepard.

Shepard throws a punch to Saren's face knocking Saren back a few big steps back Shepard drops on group with one of her legs off the ledge. She gets back up trying to clear her head but Shepard pulled out her gun to slow.

Saren is back on his board and is retreating back to his ship. Shepard sees the Normandy arrive and sigh of relive is on Shepard's face Shepard goes to Kaidan and gives him a helping hand with getting on the Normandy.

They all get on and Joker flies on out of there. Ashley sees the Normandy flying off to space in the distance she kills two geth troopers. "Kick his ass Shepard and it's been an honour serving you." She closes her eyes and her whole life flashes before her eyes the bomb goes off.

Shepard hears her bomb go off, Shepard trying to put a brave face like she wasn't affected by her death. But everyone knows it really affects her she left one of her crew behind to save another; the whole crew knew that was no happy ending to either choose.

"Joker tell the crew meet at the meeting room we got things to discuss." Shepard said with a low voice.

Joker knew it has really affected her so he applied to her command with sad voice saying "Aye Commander."

**I'd figure I'll cut it here for now and wait for a review from you viewers if you prefer it to be this short or longer this is two pages long just so you know I'll be doing my Dragon Age Origins story while I wait for your answer.**


End file.
